Another Flower to the Arrangement
by Blu-black
Summary: Post series- what happens if Edward made a mistake? A slight flick of the wrist changes the Cullen's whole world. Includes major new character. "If you're interested I encourage you to step right on in". Reveiws are much appreicated. BE, JA, EmR, JRen,
1. Edward

**Hey people. This is my first Twilight fanfic- one that I just couldn't get out of my head. There is more to come but no substantial plot (at the moment); just something including temperamental teenage vampires, fake werewolves vs. the real thing and some sisterly connections. Oh, and one poem. At the moment. But you'll have to tell me if you want all that to come. **

**I know that I promised people I would place my full concentration on 'The Right Side of the Rainbow' but I've had this little story on my computer for a while and I wondered if people like it- do you?**

**People who have read my stories before know that I am a big fan of new characters and this story includes a big one. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

**The genius that is Stephanie Meyer created the Cullen's- I can take no credit for that unfortunately. But all that vigorous Twilighters do not recognise I have created. Yay. **

I could tell that she was nervous. I pushed my foot down the slightest and as the car suddenly accelerated from its already near bullet speed to something a little more fun she grabbed my arm, gripping it as tight as possible.

'Edward!' She shrieked and I chuckled, putting my foot on the break and slowing down to five miles above the speed limit. It was a school zone after all. She sighed in relief, loosening the grip on my arm. 'Thank you.'

'How is it Mrs Cullen, that you can drive as fast as you want, but I am not allowed?' I asked her, keeping my eyes on her face to see her reaction.

'Because Edward, I keep my eyes on the road.' She said, lying through her teeth. I laughed again, too much in a good mood to do much else. 'See that girl for instance-' My eyes drifted reluctantly to where she was pointing and saw a girl strolling on the edge of the street. On the very edge. I narrowed my eyes to a glare as I realised that there would only be a few inches between her and the cars that passed her and I was sure from her distracted thoughts she was bound to fall.

'She likes the sun.' I said casually. Bella would not need my abilities to know that. The girl's long hair was pushed back into a messy pony tail and her face leant up towards the sky. Her skin showed signs of slight tanning after the winter that bleached her skin.

'I know. And be careful around her, she might fall.' As we were about to reach the girl I quickly checked for oncoming traffic and curved away from the girl. My foot pressed down on the pedal slightly in response to Bella's gasp- not the smartest thing to do, I realised when I saw the girl fall into our way. I missed her slip, but heard her swear quickly in her head. She had not seen us coming, or if she did thought _nothing_ of it. No emotions (which I normally couldn't see this vividly) or images.

A dull thud and several small cracks of breaking bone alerted us that she had hit the edge of the car. With the turn and acceleration, I knew there was no way this girl would be conscious. There was still a chance she might be alive. A small chance, but one none the less.

Bella stumbled out of the car, ignoring the sunlight that turned her skin into a million diamonds, desperate to reach the girl. I quickly looked around and saw that there was no one watching. We were all alone except for the man still within my mental reach that had the girl's purse held between his hands. I opened the door to take a look at what was happening and saw Bella call for an ambulance. I took my phone out to call for one better.

'Edward?' My father answered, blissfully ignorant of what lay before me. The blood trickling down was incredibly potent- it smelt of daisies and everything else that made me thankful we had just hunted yesterday. I was sure Bella was having a worse time than me.

'Carlisle, we need your help.' I began and took a mistake in looking at the broken girl again. Her chest heaved up and down slightly, no doubt filling with blood. My jaw locked and I tried to avoid breathing in. It's more of an effort than people might assume when they realise we don't need to breathe.

'What's wrong?' He asked after I hadn't explained myself for several seconds.

'We hit a girl. An ambulance is on its way, but I need to know how I can help.'

'How far away are you?'

'Just outside of Seattle.'

'I'll give Ren to Esme and then I'll be there. Four minutes.' He promised. I could feel Bella's eyes burning questioningly towards me and I tried to smile at her. 'Carlisle said that he's on his way.' I told her, trying to make my voice as soothing as possible. I wished that Jasper was here, just to make my wife feel reassured- I knew my eyes were giving away what I was thinking at the moment.

But I couldn't. The girl could still live happily, save a few scars. But still, the doubt was imbedded in my mind- why would Alice not tell me this was going to happen? If there was anyway to save the girl she would have taken it. I must have stood like that for several more minutes, trying not to think as Bella held the hand of the girl that looked the best. Wind swept my hair slightly and I looked up from the ground to see Carlisle there, face worried and skin glistening. I hadn't seen him in the sun for a while.

'It doesn't look good.' He said solemnly, checking her injuries. 'Her ribs will need a fair bit of work. Her skull is probably fractured. I don't think I can do anything without the proper equipment.' As if to answer his question, sirens blared from a distance. We had to wait a while until it actually turned up, and I felt Bella reach around and hug me tightly.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered. It was then I broke out of my emotionless state and got angry- mainly at myself.

'Bells, you warned this would happen. What could you possibly be sorry for?' I pressed my lips to her hair and we watched Carlisle inspect the nameless body further.

'Her heart is still beating, though fairly weakly.' He muttered to himself, not sure whether we should know or not._ Do you and Bella want to get out of here? The suns not going to let up and I have my coat and gloves with me_. He thought and I gave a sidewards look to Bella. I knew she was trying to resist the temptation, but soon it would become too much.

With one nod I grabbed Bella's arm and started to run, encouraging her to follow. She looked over at the oncoming lights and her crystal skin, and began to follow me into the woods.

It was eerie that no one else was around. I realised that it was late for school children to be walking home and wondered momentarily if she had a detention. I became sickened with myself when I realised I was looking for an excuse for what happened. Bella stopped suddenly, pulling on my arm.

'Can you tell me what's being said?' She asked quietly, pressing her lips to my shoulder. I nodded stiffly and watched from through the branches to see the paramedics greet Carlisle. To distract myself I told her every word that passed and we waited until the girl was heading to the hospital and Carlisle got in the car to head to the police station on the other side of town.

_Go check on the girl. Say that you are friends of hers. She will be quite dazed when she wakes up_. Behind the word 'when' Carlisle's thoughts turned to 'if' involuntarily.

'We'll go into the hospital and watch her come in- pretend that we recognise her and see how she is doing.' I told Bella and she nodded, merely tightening her already vice-like grip on my hand. I followed the directions in the paramedics head and we raced there faster than our car would have been able to.

Our ploy worked flawlessly- apparently the girl was a newcomer. No one in the hospital knew her name or anything about her family. Her purse had been taken away by the man I heard previously, along with anyway to identify the girl. If Bella wasn't there, keeping me relatively calm with soothing reassurances, I wasn't sure how I would have been able keep myself from going after him. But I stayed.

For several days we stayed in the hospital, watching the patterns on the monitor not get any better or any worse.

'Bells, what if she never gets better?'

'She woke up yesterday; she's on the way to recovery.'

'She looked like Esme did.' She turned her head sharply and glared at me through slits that now made up her eyes.

'No.' She replied to my unspoken suggestion.

'I suppose your right.' I sighed and brought her hand up to my lips. 'I guess you can be sometimes.' She smirked for a moment and then her topaz irises led sadly back to the sleeping girl.

It turned out the girl didn't know her name either, or her family for that fact. I was able to dive deeper into her memories than I could with anyone else- maybe this was how Aro could see people. It was fascinating in its own annoying way. I couldn't get her thoughts out of my head, and the girl was incredibly immature for someone who looked the way she did. She looked like she had suffered through enough pain and mishap to last anyone's life time.

'Go.' I whispered as he gaze became even more tortured. 'I'll watch over her, and you can go see Nessie. I bet she's being a handful for Alice and Jasper.' It was their turn to watch her today as Jacob had Alpha duties for the day. Bella seemed reluctant at my plan, but agreed only to see her daughter.

'She needs a name.' Bella told me before she walked out the door. I tried to see her reasoning but saw that apart from the worry about the child, there was none.

'We'll ask her when she wakes up.' I replied, trying to bring some life into my emotionless voice. 'Go. Punch the werewolf for me if he's there.' I try to smile, but by the look she gives me I know she doesn't believe it. Poor effort Edward, now you've upset your beautiful wife. I walked up to Bella and grabbed her in my arms, hugging her as tight as felt comfortable. I could almost forget that we used to have restrictions with this sort of thing.

After several moments she nodded into my chest and I let her go.

'Are you sure you don't want to come?' She asked, pressing lightly on the bruises underneath my eyes. 'We could get Esme or Alice to come up.'

'Alice and Jasper are on holidays, giving us this one day. If they came up it would require a few.' I reminded her, gently pushing her hand from my face and encasing it within both of mine. 'Esme can come up if she wishes, but do you think even more people here with this girl would be such a good idea?' Her nostrils flared, taking in the essence and she nodded in understanding. 'Say hello to Renesmee for me.' I whispered. 'And tell her I'll be with her soon.'

'Bye.' Bella whispered and walked over to the girl, smoothing down her blue black fringe. 'I hope you get better.' She looked up at me again, still unsure. More than anything I wished I could see her thoughts. 'Talk to her about the name.' I nodded stiffly and turned back to the girl, listening to the light footsteps Bella made when she acted like a human. Out of the window I saw dark black rainclouds threatening to pour down on the town. At least she would be safe in that sense.

'Name?' I heard the girl in the bed ask. I turned- perhaps a little too quickly- and saw her eyes flutter open. 'What did Bella mean by that?'

'Do you remember your name? Your family?' I only bothered to ask her out of courtesy. It was clear in her mind that she had no idea.

'No.' She whispered, looking away. 'And you think I should have a name?' Though her voice was hopeful, the machine read that her frail heart had gone down two beats per minute. My hand involuntarily moved to the phone in my pocket.

'If you want one. Until you remember your real one of course.' I looked out of the window and saw a ray of sun peek through the clouds that were so threatening before.

'What is the first thing you think of when you see me?' I looked back to her face in response and saw instead her fall towards the edge of the car. A dull thud sounded and I could hear every crack as her bones broke. 'Or when you think of me.' She added quickly, and I could see my pained expression in her mind.

'Your smell.' She looked slightly offended at that so I explained. 'You smell beautiful- like a clearing full of daisies. Only two people could match you' Her thoughts brightened up instantly, pleased. I could feel her thoughts on everything change, but mostly the weather. She was frightened of the clouds only moments ago, but now through her eyes I could see them as the skies in paradise.

'Call me Daisy.' She said. I smiled tightly and nodded. She seemed ignorant to the monitor showing her heart slowed down five more beats per minute. My hand again drifted to the phone but for the moment I just waited. I stiffened at her thoughts before she spoke them aloud.

'If you knew me before then how come you didn't know my name?'

I instantly wanted Alice here, to see how the girl would react as I tried to decide what I should tell her. Another beep and she lost ten more beats. Twenty. Twenty-five. Forty. Ignoring the girls question I rang Carlisle. He answered on the first ring to my relief- not near humans then.

'Her heart rate is going down.' I told him and felt the girl's panic as she looked at the monitor. Her face had began to turn pale and I could see the blood feebly swirling behind her skin. 'I'm going to do this. All I need to know is what to disconnect so a bunch of humans don't come in and interrupt the process.'

'Turn the monitor off before you disconnect it. But first you need to give her some morphine to help the pain. Are you going to do it in the hospital?'

'Thats all I can do at the moment.' Her heart rate was now ten beats per minute. I grabbed the morphine from it's locked draw and administered it. Daisy's eyes sunk shut as she trailed into vividly coloured dreams.

'Lock the door and baracade it. If security comes in do you think you can take her out of the room?' I looked at the big window that led out into the woodlands.

'Easily.' Her heart rate reached zero and I put the phone down, still connected and began doing CPR.

'Well then, bite her.'

'It's times like this that I could actually use the werewolf's help.' I muttered. And then I bit her, trying to compress her heart at the same time.


	2. Jasper

**I decided to add this chapter just for the hell of it. Please please please give me criticism (the constructive kind). Jasper **_**was not**_** easy to write. In the end I kind of gave up on explaining everyone's feelings and I hope that people can get the general gist. I'm hoping that this may clear up a few things for chapter three (which was just chapter two) but it may raise more questions than it solves. **

**Let me know. **

Edward gave a snarl at my thoughts. _Easy. _I thought and added blanket of calm. _It was just reactions. Can't expect me to not be happy I'm not the only one too have trouble. Pure selfish reactions. _The snarl drifted off and we sat waiting for the girl to calm. She swiped out at Emmett again before Rose could pounce and restrain her. Bella stood in the corner, in a sea of her own confusion.

For a change I could feel _why_ she was so confused- Edward had saved a life but at the risk of their family and child. Already the newborn was like a relative to her but still she was wary. Like myself, she felt her abilities grow in magnitude. She had already experimented and found that not only could she block out people's abilities but their senses too. It scared her, but also offered her another edge. Like she could protect her family from anything.

Edward was surprised- he could hear _everything_. In more detail and further away. He caught my gaze and gave a meaningful look. This must be what it was like to be him. I offered my theory and he nodded, agreeing.

Emmett had graciously offered to help out controlling the newborn for fun more than anything. She was the best entertainment he could have around here for a while.

Another snarl erupted from the girl and she tried to launch herself at Bella who had been holding Nessie before the girl woke up. The child was now at Charlie's with the majority of the wolf packs keeping guard. Alice and Edward would know if anything would happen before it did and give their lives to stop it. A slight shudder crawled down my back at the thought of the little pixie risking her life, no matter how fast she was.

'Would you like to drink, Daisy?' Edward asked calmly, using the name the rest of us had refused to take. Only he and Alice would know what happens with this girl up until she meets one of the dogs. Whether it will be in friendship or battle I couldn't deduce yet. Edward simply hoped he could change the future but in what way I couldn't tell either.

'Yess.' She hissed, her crimson eyes still intent on Bella. 'I want to find _that_ scent.'

'No.' He replied simply. 'You can not harm Renesmee.' Her eyes flickered from Bella to Edward and then back to Bella. An influx of confusion flooded into her. They had talked of Nessie before she turned and she recognised it.

The storm that was raging outside began to slow. Edward noticed the change as well, and he furrowed his brow. He was wondering if there was a connection or if it was just a freak of nature. Memories from past conversations with the girl came back to him.

'That is Renesmee?' And she calmed. Edward gave a wave of sympathy in my direction in response to my thoughts.

_Ah well. We've all got something we're not the best at. At least I know what's mine._ I replied, knowing we would discuss it later. At the moment though, we had a newborn vampire who was thirsty enough to kill. She struggled against Emmett and Rosalie again, nearly breaking free of their grip before I calmed her down.

'My throat burns.' She told Edward, clearly ignoring everyone else. Even the two people pressing her against the wall.

'We can sort that out. Do you think you can control yourself?'

'Stop the hurting and I swear I will try Edward.' She replied, her gaze intense.

'I'll come. I can help Edward.' Bella cut in. I could feel her frustration beginning to rise. She wanted to tell him of her new found abilities silently.

Edward looked over at me, his eyes wide and whole self radiating with surprise and curiosity.

'What a strange little monster.' Edward muttered, staring at the girl still pinned to the wall. She growled in response.

'Monster?' Her tone was menacing, but she felt ashamed. Disgusted that she thirsted for blood but unable to stop it. Unable to _want_ it to stop.

'Not to worry Daisy. Jasper and Bella are going to come with us to hunt.' She shot a look towards me. 'I'm afraid so.' He replied to her thoughts. 'You don't want to put anyone in danger. And I do understand you are holding back. Emmett is disappointed. See if you can come grab my hand.' He extended the arm she was meant to reach and suddenly the room was covered with panic, and all for the same reason.

She was unstable. More so than others- her state of mind was not in the right place for this mind. She was sitting in the middle of adolescence at sixteen years old. Edward was a bit of a risk but turned out to be incredibly mature for his age, even so Carlisle told me it took a bit of time for him to settle down. Bella tensed in her corner, ready again to incapacitate the girl if it came to that. I settled on calming the girl down enough that her human blood didn't run through the tissues as fast.

'I'm coming!' Alice burst through the door. 'Hey Daisy.' She said towards the girl, giving her a friendly smile. The girl was caught off guard. Everyone else refused to call her by name (which Carlisle will chastise us for when he gets back) which was an insult to Edward more than anything. We weren't happy with him.

'_I _caused her to be in this state Jasper. If not she would still be herself and knowing her family. How can you expect me to have simply left her?' Edward replied to my thoughts.

'Jazz.' Alice snapped, turning towards me. 'Remember when Edward first met Bella? I'm having the same sort of vision with this girl.' Her topaz eyes burned into mine and I realised I could not do anything. If it would hurt Alice in anyway I avoided it. I caught her as she bounded towards me and held her in my arms. 'Thank you.' She said, adding it with a kiss.

'I could do nothing else.'

'I know.' She grinned and squeezed me before jumping towards the newborn again. It was everything in me not to pull her back and hide her behind my back. 'Daisy. We all know that you can push away Emmett here with a finger. He doesn't think so.' Emmett let out a chuckle and if I didn't know Alice I might agree with his confidence. Even with newborn strength the girl is tiny.

'Does he know I'm not fighting against him at the moment?' The girl asked and Alice and Edward laughed when Emmett put more weight against her. The only thing we saw before Emmett was flying through the air and landing on the opposite side of the room was the girl glare at him and Rose quickly move away. Edward and Alice erupted into a cascade of laughter and from her corner Bella chuckled.

'I hate newborns.' Emmett mumbled from his corner, replied with another swing of tinkling laughter from his mate. 'How did you not get thrown Rose?' He asked incredulously.

'Emmett, she is easy to handle. No stronger than a grizzly.' She grabbed the girl's wrist and held it behind her back with two fingers. 'Isn't that right Daisy?' And with that one little syllable the room erupted into sunlight. I looked out the window to see clouds tumbling away from the sun. Extraordinary.

'It certainly is.' Edward replied to not only my thoughts but Alice and Bella's too. 'How talented you are, Daisy.'

'That was me?' She asked, shock coursing through her body like electricity. 'This _is _me?' Her arm was extended, examining the crystal skin. A small bell sounded in the room and we realised she was laughing. She stood away from Rose, forgetting the act and walked over, not to Alice and Edward as I expected, but to Bella.

'What is it?'

'We're family?' The girl asked and Bella shot a panicked look to Edward.

'If you want it to be so.' She replied carefully. The air she was holding was pushed out as she was attacked into a hug. After a few moments, she relaxed into the hug and wrapped her arms around the heaving shoulders. 'It's okay Daisy.'

I realised the girl was crying- in her own way. No tears, just normal, human body movements. Shoulders heaving, lungs filling in and out with air in a restricted manner.

'Are you coming?'

'I'm thirsty too.' Bella replied and Edward was almost bursting with happiness. Daisy grabbed Bella's hand, leading her to the window and reached to grasp Edward's too. The moment their skin touched, he grasped his head and called out in pain. 'Edward!' Bella gasped and let go of the girl to grab him as he began to collapse.

'I'm fine. It's just contact makes it more… prominent. Not to worry.' He finished, giving a grin to both her and the girl that we were now calling Daisy. 'No harm done.'

'I am so sorry.' She gushed, quickly stepping back until she hit Emmett. She turned to his chest and began to cry tearlessly again. Emmett looked over at Rose who flitted to beside him to be ready to wrench the girl away, when he tightened his grip on the girl and patted her quickly on the head.

'It's okay.' He muttered, clearly uncomfortable. Alice grasped the girl's bare shoulder and let out a breath before taking her hand away.

'Wow.' She gave me a meaningful look and tilted her head to the side. Contact seemed to make one's abilities stronger and I supposed that she was curious about mine. I reached over to grab the girl before Alice clasped her hand around my wrist. I gave her a questioning look but she simply shook her head. 'You're thirsty then, little one?' She asked and the girl brought her new hand to clasp her throat.

'Yes.'

'Would you do something for me before we go?'

'Yes.' It was easy to tell that Daisy liked Alice, and I guessed from her beaming face that the feeling was reciprocal. Alice grabbed the girl's clothed waist and spun her around slowly. Rosalie, understanding what was happening skipped over to the other side of the room to close the door so that the mirror hanging on it was visible. Daisy gasped at the reflection. 'That's me?' She asked and Alice nodded, looking into the crimson eyes in the mirror.

'Gorgeous aren't you?'

'I like the dress.' She replied, fingering the lace sleeves. If possible, Alice's grin grew wider.

'That's how you're supposed to react to clothes Bella- at the very least.'

'Betsey Johnson?' Daisy asked.

'No. Isabella Cullen.' Bella replied, thinking she was asking her full name. The newborn grew confused.

'She means the designer Bells.' Edward chuckled. In the background Alice was tinkling with laughter. Daisy looked away from the mirror, anxious still that he was okay. 'I'm fine Daisy.' He insisted. She took a tentative step forward, and when certain that it did not harm him took several more, faster than she thought she could move.

'Woah.'

'Time to drink now young one.' Edward told her and in the background three vampires grew confused- he sounded exactly like Carlisle. Neither the girl nor Bella noticed, but simply followed him out the window into the sunlight below.

Alice continued to walk beside the girl as we followed Edward and Bella and I moved to the other side of the near omniscient girl. Our footsteps were light and fast as we tried to keep in the same formation and the girl found her new speed. Alice and the girl talked about designers and fashion something that the rest of us never really understood. It gave us time to think as we made our way to Emmett and Edward's favourite hunting spot.

'Edward!' Alice shrieked outloud. We all stopped to check if either of them were harmed before I realised what had happened.

'It did work.' He mused and gave a thankful look towards the new girl. 'Carlisle will be pleased.'

We soon found our pace again and I listened to the emotions raging inside of Bella as she tried to find out what was wrong. Edward chuckled at my findings and grabbed his wife in a hug.

'Bella my love, it seems with a little _magnification_,' he gave another look to Daisy at the word who was also thoroughly confused, 'With a little concentration I am able to show Alice my thoughts like she shows me hers.'

'Holy crow.' Bella breathed, looking from Daisy, to Alice, to me and back to Edward. 'Odd little creature.'

'Wait!' Alice and Edward called at the same time, towards the empty space that used to hold Daisy. The only thing that lingered was her scent. In the distance was a flash of blue-black on white and the smell of the lion suddenly hit me. Ah. Edward and Bella shot after the girl- Emmett and Rose had gone another way to hopefully cross her path.

Around us wind began to whistle through trees, and I heard one on the outer layer topple over, spraying soil as the roots were dislodged. Clouds began to swirl, spiralling towards us. Behind me Alice moaned and grabbed my hand before pulling me out of the way. We found our pace as the tornado hit the ground, beginning it's path of destruction.

In the distance a wolf howled.


	3. Bella

**Okay- the note below was the original note for this chapter. Just a few changes- I added Jasper's chapter anyway, which you'll find is chapter 2. I am nowhere near as pleased with it as the first chapter or even this one, but it was distraction for the day (which will probably cause me to stay up three hours later the day before my biology assessment is due but oh well) and I wanted to see people's opinions to it. Skip the next few bolded paragraphs if you want, just more of my babble.**

**This was my original first chapter, when the idea was poking me in the back of the head going 'write me, write me, write me, write me' continuously. I of course obliged but then when a friend of mine got confused I wrote the previous chapter (which I have to say I'm much happier with than this). There was going to be a chapter that explained what happened when she first woke up, but I don't think it needed to be said. We all know what happens- the thirst, the nearly killing someone but stopping. You know, the usual. But that was in Jasper's POV which I have to admit is more difficult to write- all the emotions bubbling around with the added bonus of Daisy's power (which you'll find about later if I get enough happy responses to this chapter hint hint)**

**Thank you so much to BubbiGurl23, Chicki Babie and Red Reaper (that name made me chuckle- you might find out why later) for the reviews. Just for Red Reaper and everyone else who is curious, the name of the chapter is the point of view it is. I hate naming stories and chapters and that seemed like the easiest way to go. Anyway, constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated, particularly for this chapter. Again, any recognisable characters do not belong to me. Duh. Well on with the story …**

We found her sitting in the old tree, hiding from the world behind the leaves. If it weren't for Edward being so attuned to her scent and thoughts, I fear we never would have found her again. I knew we couldn't coax her down easily- she is incredibly stubborn, annoyingly sometimes. So Edward went into the tree to talk to her, he offered me to but they have a closer bond. He did turn her.

'You lied to me.' I hear her whisper in the voice that sends shivers down my spine. I'm not sure if it's because I fear her when she's like this, or whether I fear _for _her. 'You said their bite would kill me. You LIED TO ME!' She screamed and the birds that were resting in the tree flew off suddenly, showering me with leaves and feathers.

'Daisy, I told you not to go near them for a reason- they're dangerous.'

'More so than us?' The question is also dangerous. He knows the answer, and so does she but she asks it just the same.

'Dizzy-' He begins softly, using the nickname only he is allowed to use. 'How do you _know_ that their bite does not harm us?' Edward asks the question for my sakes only- he can see clearer into Daisy's mind than anyone else's.

'I asked Seth to take a small nip.'

'When he was transformed?' Edward's velvet voice shook slightly with the fury coursing through his veins. It went through my mind to go warn Seth but I knew I would be more useful to calm Edward down here.

'No, I just asked this guy to bite me out of the blue. Of course when he was transformed father.' The name she calls him still causes me to smile and my heart to sing out. Our own little girls. 'He can handle it.'

'He's only been able to transform for a few months.' We all know the meaning behind this statement- werewolves are at their most dangerous when they had recently transformed for the first time. Whether it's because they're vulnerable, not learned enough of self control or not able to keep their temper, it's just a fact of life. A very twisted life, but our life none the less.

'So was Jacob.' She muttered bitterly. I could feel Edward's glance at me between the leaves that separated us. Neither one of us was sure whether he should be mad at me, Jacob, Seth, Daisy or simply worried about his two girls. No one wanted to find out- the acceptation probably, was Daisy when she was in this state.

'Bells didn't ask him to bite her just to find out if he would kill her or not.' He never refers me to Daisy as mother. I doubt he wants to push the title onto her. And there's the fact that quite a bit of the time she wouldn't refer to me as mother either. She is incredibly temperamental and if Edward didn't act like her father she wouldn't call him that either.

I know her response before she says it and I want to stop her before she opens her mouth. To protect him from the guilt and anger.

'No, instead she asked you.' I feel someone land from the tree beside me and at the moment I'm not sure which one of them stalked off from the conversation. The flash of blue-black hair tells me it was the newest member of our family.

'Daisy-' I call after her but she ignores me.

'She's going to go talk to Alice.' Edward informs me. I think it annoys her that he can see clearly into her mind- more clearly than anyone else- and she can't do the same. Her power is much more beneficial, but as a sulky teenager would do, she disagrees with me.

'Edward,' I begin and I don't know where to go from there. There is so much I want to say, but at the same time I want it to stay silent truth.

'I shouldn't have turned her.' His gaze is so fierce that it almost burns my cool skin.

'Don't say that.' I tell him, more confident than I should feel. He does that to me.

'I should have listened to you.'

'No. Edward, if it weren't for you she would either be dead on the streets or near it with no one with her. She loves you, and you feel the same- I can feel it. It's just that she is around us so much I'm sure she wishes she can have someone she can feel about like we feel about each other. It's just a fact we have to get used to. And if she feels that way about a werewolf, don't you think it might have the slightest chance that severed ties can be fastened together again?' He suddenly grabs me to him and hugs me violently.

'I love you so much.' He whispers softly in my ear.

'I love you just a little bit more. Go after her.'

'Come with me.'

'Of course. How could I be separated from you for more than a minute?' He chuckles softly and kisses me softly before walking off, his arm still firmly secured around my waist. Out of the corner of my eye I see him grin suddenly and I know he's talking to Alice. Sometimes I get a little jealous of their connection, but I know that it's nowhere near as deep as ours. Just a little more convenient.

'Dizzy?' Edward calls into the apparently empty room as we reach the attic that acts as her room. The girl steps out from behind a sheet connected to the ceiling, looking still furious.

'Go away.' She says bitterly, and with help from the sliver of sunlight peeking through the window I spy her open suitcase from behind the sheet. This confuses me- if she were leaving she would not need a suitcase. We could circle the world in a day and never get a speck of dust on us.

'Daisy!' Edward yells. Her mind must have drifted to something that she was trying to keep out of it. 'You thought to trick us?' That must explain it.

'Not you.' The venom in her voice is brought down a notch, with slight regret taking its place. I tried to think of who she would have tricked with the case. Who would have been trusting enough to believe she would take it. Who loved her enough at the same time to care. I knew the answer before Edward spoke it allowed.

'Esme and Carlisle.' He growled. Fury was beginning to radiate from his skin. I had never seen him this angry at the child. 'You would do this for a mere pup?' The words stung her more than he realised they would. Guilt flooded into his eyes.

'Not just a pup. More than a man than you could ever be!' She screams this, and out of the corner of my eye I see the window crack from the pitch of her voice. His eyes tell me more than he ever would- she doesn't mean it, but wishes she could. She suddenly chokes back a cry and I know he is talking to her silently. Trying to save me from this horrible fight. Thunder claps in the distance and rain begins to roll off the windows. Before she can fight me off I hold the girl in my arms.

'I'm going.' She whispers in my ear and pushes me from her.

'Let her. I left the most gentle of men and it only made me appreciate him. She will miss Carlisle to much soon.' He whispers in my ear and I know that he is trying to convince himself as he talks. That means that the girl does not even know what is to come. In a way that could be negative or positive. It's all in the mind, as Alice says but she normally includes the statement with a laugh and a slight punch to Edward's shoulder that would shatter a normal human.

She'll be back, and somehow I don't need Alice to tell me that.


	4. Alice

**Just another instalment for you. Beginnings of a plot…**

Most people can't appreciate how incredibly annoying not knowing what the future will hold is. Especially when everyone is always looking at you for what's going to happen. I hate how I can't see what's going to happen to Renesmee tomorrow. I hate how I can't tell what the werewolves will do tomorrow. And I especially hate how people hop in and out of my visions.

At the moment, I'm more annoyed at the fact that I can't tell if Daisy is going to come back. The newest member of our family has grown on me- her fashion sense was what caught my attention at first. The second thing was her abilities. She is the third vampire that I know of whose powers does not work only in the mind, but in the physical word as well. The third thing was her begging me not to tell Edward the reason why I couldn't see when she sneaks off.

Though I saw her write this, I was still surprised when she did. Not as surprised as I was when she left it where Edward and Bella could read it. She must have left it when she was with Renesmee, Jacob or _her_ wolf because I didn't see it happen before it did. You see- incredibly annoying.

'_Lost in a place she that seems so familiar. _

_Calling out to her only family_

_A beacon of light, of love, of hope._

_Shooting through the darkness of the trees._

_A howl from the distance and a shiver down the spine_

_Feet working a little over time._

_The beacon becomes a dangerous flag_

_As it gets caught in a little snag_

_She wrenches it free and falls to the ground_

_A new terror she has finally found_

_Running through the forest- ignore the evil eyes within the trees_

_And only look for the sunrise behind the glistening leaves_

_A new look of light, of love, of hope_

_Until she hears the pattering of footsteps within the trees_

_A blood curdling howl that makes her freeze._

_Colour draining from an already pale face._

_A slight snap of a twig and she comes see_

_With an almighty beautiful face._

_Eyes a deep emerald, hair a shady brown._

_Topped off with an inquisitive frown._

_The wolfs eyes grow wide in understanding_

_He tears his gaze off the still frozen girl and runs into the darkness behind him._

_She feels no terror, she feels no dread._

_Just hope that he will not be dead._

_She takes one step, and then another_

_Gaining enough courage for then one more. _

_Sharp ears hear the heavy breathing,_

_And sharp eyes see the new land of living._

_Through the leaves to the new sunrise_

_She finds a new source of light, of love, of hope._

_Old stories come back to haunt her_

_Family friends that make her shiver_

_But here he is, so perfect and true._

_Little Red had finally found the one to pursue,_

_With a slight smile and a brush of amber eyes_

_The wolf boy grins wide._

_Holding his arms out, encouraging her closer_

_She accepts the easy challenge and runs into his grasp_

_Two enemies intertwined into a story that will last. _

_Her red hood flutters in the breeze,_

_The beacon of light, of love, of hope.'_

The wolf pup must have been close enough throughout this whole interaction because I didn't see any of it happen. If I did I would have told Edward- he worries about her almost as much as he worries about the other two, and with good reason. She is incredibly stupid.

When I found it, I called Edward down, saying to leave Bella where she was.

_What is it?_

I thought of the poem and a slight flutter was all I felt before the paper was torn away from my hands.

'Where is she?'

'I didn't see her leave so I'm assuming with him.' A snarl ripped from his chest but before he could run off, I grasped his arm. 'Have you ever thought that maybe this might be good for her?' I asked. His face was stubbornly stony but I just waited for his outburst.

'He's going to kill her! You can't see when she's with him, and she's learning to block me out of her thoughts. The pup is only young! He can't control his temper and sooner or later she or someone else will get him annoyed. You _know_ that he is practically the only thing that can hurt her.' The words sound odd coming from Edward but still had the same meaning. He wasn't going to let this happen easily.

'And she is the only thing that can kill him almost. You used to like him. Is it only now that there is the slight possibility that he imprinted on her, or something else that I failed to see and you choose to keep me ignorant of?' I asked him.

Heavy _thud_s on the roof alerted us of a hail storm. I sighed, and saw her come back before she actually did.

'She heard us.'

'So did he. She's upset that we offended him.' Edward replied, his voice and face showing no emotion. It was a cruel mix between his anger and sympathy for the girl. I sighed, annoyed when the interaction was wiped from my vision and heard Bella and Nessie come down the stairs.

'Daisy?' The little child asked and I picked her up. Placing a hand on my face she showed me the angry clouds outside, with no sun shining through. We all knew that Daisy will be angry. Incredibly. The image changed then to Daisy in one of her rare happy moods. The way Renesmee saw her all the time. She took her hand off my face and reached out to the soaking girl at the door way.

'Hey Renny.' Daisy cooed, tickling the girl slightly. A ray of sunshine peeked from behind the clouds. Her gaze drifted from the child to us. Mainly me, glaring.

'I wanted them to find it themselves.' She told me. I smiled, trying not to give away anything I was feeling. 'I was bringing him here, so you can meet him. Again, apparently.' She told Edward and Bella. 'He said he's watching over the house tonight so you can still meet him if you agree to be civil.' Nessie reached up to her face and Daisy stiffened slightly. She chuckled a moment later.

'I think Seth can cope better than Jake could. That was a stupid thing to say in her state.'

I remembered the day Bella attacked Jacob and I heard Edward chuckled from behind me.

_Correct_ his thoughts murmured.

And I feel a sudden rush of gratitude to Daisy. She allows this silent interaction to take place by some way that not even Carlisle is aware of.

_Seth?_ I hear Edwards thoughts ask and I can hear his panic. Either she or Bella is blocking him out.

_Seth?_ I ask and I feel our connection being cut off.

'Zafina and Chelsea are here.' Edward tells me, but I already figured that out. Bella had been concentrating to remove the shield so Edward saw what she was thinking , but it allowed Chelsea to break their relationship ties slightly- enough to make her break the connection between Edward and I. I gritted my teeth. Thanks Dizzy- Chelsea's stronger too. Now I saw what happened. What the hell was I going to do?

Oh. Crap.

'Jazz!' I called louder than necessary and he was by my side in a flash, grasping my hand and trying to make better sense of my emotions. With Daisy in the room, he could practically see inside our heads.

'Not again.'

'Bella, lower your shield.'

'Why do I even love you?' She spat back. Wow. Chelsea wasn't taking any chances here. Edward flinched at the question and looked at Daisy in desperation. I gave an encouraging nod when she gave me a questioning look and she walked over to Bella, pulling her into a tight hug.

'Get off me you brat.' Bella said, trying to push the girl she thought of as a daughter away. 'You know I never wanted you.'

Damn Chelsea was good at what she did.

Daisy's face twisted into different shades of hurt and pain and I saw that Edward and Jasper were practically feeling the same thing as well. That girl's emotions took up a lot of room.

'Daze!' Renesme called and the girl just ignored her. Crap. Our best chance was about to destroy the world. 'Dad, stop her!' His daughter's voice bringing him back into reality, Edward ran out after her calling for Emmett and Carlisle to help between the string of curses towards Chelsea and Zafrina.

Jazz pulled me along, following them. Esme was kneeling besides Bella, trying to calm her down as she shouted insults at herself. Well since Chelsea had stopped destroying her relationship ties she was moving onto someone else. And I knew who. Crap. Jasper noticed how I was feeling and his questioning gaze almost demanded answers.

'Just remember that whatever I say, I love you.' But then it changed.

'I love you too.' He told me, understanding what may happen. But then I saw fully who she was going for. Surprisingly not Edward, but that wouldn't make it not hurt little Dizzy.

'I knew you would destroy our family.' I hear Carlisle saying and in the distance a breath hitches up. So did someone else. Someone who could stop this. 'You have caused Edward to create not only one, but two monsters. You're no better than the nomads. You destroy life where ever you go. Mortals have been dying from your actions every single day, and you can't even say that you're trying to control your thirst! Everyone thinks we shouldn't have made you. Edward regrets it every day you woke.' And before Bella managed to block out Chelsea's venomous words, a mound of earth, water and vampire landed on Carlisle to stop him talking. This distracted Chelsea enough to allow the blockade between us and the vampires surrounding our house trying to cause havoc.

'Daisy?' I hear Benjamin ask, and he clears the raindrops that landed on her face with a thumb. Through the clouds a ray of sunlight shone through. He kisses her forehead, smelling her hair and if this were true I want to give them privacy. I can hear his whisper, feel Jasper squeeze my hand tighter. 'I love you. I know I'm not the wolf you saw, but do you think you can love me despite that?' In the distance Tia gives a pained cry that Jasper and Edward feel most of all. Daisy seems immune and I wonder how Zafrina could truly hate us this much.

She chokes on a giggle and the thunderous clouds gently roll away, causing all of us to shine. Thank god there's no mortals here at the moment.

'I… think so.' And she gives a wide grin. For that moment I could see everything that would be, Edward could hear everyone as well as Aro could, Renesme showed everyone everything that was ever in her head, Bella could protect everything, Benny could control every single element on the earth with a flicker of his finger, Jasper knew all emotions and why they were. It would have been brilliant if that was it. But I could see in that instant it wasn't.

Chelsea broke every single relationship and everyone suddenly should have felt like every type of physical pain but their senses were cut off instead. The place was to flood with electricity.

And the only thing I can think about is how broken hearted Daisy is going to be.

It's not Benjamin. He's being controlled by… something. And she'll feel like she betrayed Seth- her magnification of powers allowed Zafrina to make her feel what she wanted her to feel as well see what she wanted to see.

And then it stopped. The instant felt like eternity but now it was over. We felt again.

'Kate?' Nessie's voice sung out. Edward, holding her, glared at nothing in particular.

'Let her go!' He roared. There was silence for ten seconds and then a laugh slipped out of Garrett's mouth. 'You have all of them?' He realised and I knew that he was not talking to Kate's mate. 'Why are you doing this?'

'You seem to have a small family of four of the most unique vampires in the world. It was their duty to destroy you.'

'Was?' Edward hissed.

'Their?' Carlisle asked, himself once again.

'But it turns out I can't hurt your adopted daughter without hurting myself. It is against our laws to harm Nessie either. I know that I can handle the pain if I convince Daisy that this is who I really am. Someone who tricks her with a false love and tries to hurt her family. She'll be safe then.' Garrett explained.

The future began to make a twisted kind of sense.

'Seth?' Jasper asked besides me and I flinched. The poor boy really had imprinted.

Through the mist that Daisy had unintentionally created, Jacob Black walked out. The smirk on his face was dangerous but the moment he saw Renesme, it disappeared. No one could control him that well.

The moment Jacob untangled himself from the mental bindings that had him moments ago, he ran as fast as wolfishly possible to Nessie. The girl allowed herself to be picked up by him and rested her palm on his cheek.

'I'll do what I can.' He replied in a hushed voice and kissed the top of her forehead before giving her back to Edward. 'Seth. Please come out.'

Garrett only gave a small chuckle in response and gave a slight nod to Kate at his side. I scream at the boy to move out of the way, running to push him but Jasper holds me back with more strength than I knew he had. Understanding my screams and thoughts Edward and Bella run to push Jacob just as Kate rises her arms to throw the electricity. I can see Carlisle struggle to hold both Nessie and Daisy back as they try to help, but they stop as their parents run straight into the newly arisen stone wall and slowing their progress towards the werewolf. Another wall of stone rising from the ground stops the electricity from reaching the target.

Everyone lets out the smallest breath of relief, but knows that it is not the end. We still have no freaking clue of what is going on.

No strength on Earth would have kept Nessie back as she bolted towards Jacob who grabbed her and tackled her to the ground as another ball of electricity flew above him. He caught the outside of the shock, convulsing. Jasper winced slightly at his pain.

And then it was our turn. Daisy ran towards me, knowing I knew what was going on and we jumped on top of the stone blockade. I hurried the girl before she would get distracted from the shout in the forest to come.

Kate glared viciously at us, all her captures troubles being reflected in the gaze. I whispered a hurried reminder that we did not want to truly hurt them, but distract them enough that Edward would find him. I still didn't know who he was but was sure things would go to plan.

Heavy lightening from clouds that suddenly appeared struck trees and the roof of our home, making it crumble and violent wind carried the debris towards the party opposing us. Water carried itself in the wind, wrapping around the vampire's faces and obstructing their vision slightly. I would have to thank Benji later. Edward, Bella, Emmitt and Rosalie dashed into the forest where the voice finally called out.

'Daisy, no!'

'Seth?'


	5. Emmett

Heh heh. Finally, a good fight. I'll teach those mangy dogs a lesson. And for once, I won't get hit by Nessie for doing it. New dogs- ones that will finally give me a good fight.


	6. Jasper 2

**I added the last chapter for my own amusement. Twas fun and easy. I hope to add a proper Emmett chapter later, but for now it's Jasper (again).**

**Please review?**

The feeling where beginning to get too much when I remembered my training with Daisy and Nessie and closed my eyes and tried to relax. I pushed away all the unnatural emotions and instead focused on my own and the person I was trying to pinpoint. The moment the girl heard him I concentrated and could feel everything he was, almost to the point I was in his mind.

Regret- not of doing this but of being captured.

Fear- not for himself but for Daisy and her family. Thanks man.

Love- well that was only focused on one person.

And then another load of fear came my way, almost making me want to shrink up and go inside the house (that was now not there). Before Daisy came I could only scratch the surface of people's emotions and know when they were feeling a certain way. Now I know what they're feeling and why and it hits me with full force. When I calm a room down it can linger even when I'm not concentrating.

Another wave of fear crashes over me and I take a step towards Daisy. Alice turns to me, her face showing the same fear Seth felt and I get slightly annoyed that she knows what is coming.

I have met several members of the Children of the Moon before and they are one of the few things in this world that can scare me. Even when not transformed they have the strength to severely hurt one of us and the venom to kill. They want meat all the time and they tend to like vampire steak the best.

And they have been known to have supernatural tendencies the same as us. All in all, not nice people.

'They're coming.' Alice moaned, and I held her in my arms before I knew I had ran over there. The wind had died down and the sun was out (as it always was when it was just us and we were not trying to do something with the weather). Around us I could see vampires collapse to the ground as their hold was being broken.

A slight flicker of wind and hair on my face and Daisy was off, running to the forest where Seth had called from and the others had run to. Carlisle ran after her, leaving us with Esme, Jacob and Nessie.

My control over emotions faded but it was back to normal and I could only tell what people were feeling.

Jacob was torn. I could only assume between keeping Nessie safe in his arms and going to participate in the fight with Bella and assuring Nessie's safety for a lengthier period of time.

Esme was extremely worried. I tried to send a reassuring wave but since I was feeling completely the opposite it didn't work properly. All that would have happened was a few positive thoughts- not enough to doubt her emotions but maybe enough to give her a little more hope.

My favourite little vampire gave a surprise squeal before giving a little moan. Fear misted around her, consuming me aswell. Without Daisy nearby I could not tell why and that disturbed me. I saw Alice run off and followed her, feeling her relaxing with each step towards the forest. We were going to change the future I realised, and for the better.

'Let him _go_!' I hear a feminine voice shriek and it is followed by a crack of bone and a growl. We entered the clearing soon enough to see Daisy swing around to kick the giant wolf in the side of the head.

There was no mistaking this wolf for one of the Quileutes. Its eyes were crimson red, its limbs were thinner and longer with superior strength waiting like springs behind them, and the tail was practically bone with hair hanging off. It looked like a giant wolf version of a greyhound.

'Stupid girl.' It hissed from it's teeth and let the springs loose as it pounced. From the side Edward grabbed it mid air and knocked it from it's course.

'You think you can win Jubaca?' Edward asks it, fury radiating off him. 'You're second is merely watching a tiny girl beating you. He _knows_ that if he pounces at the right moment she will die, but still will not fight.'

'Samus, get her.' The wolf orders the night, and from it another wolf thing jumps. It aims to land on top of Daisy but Alice and I tackle it, and the three of us roll through the night sky and hit several trees on our way back to earth. I immediately see if Alice is okay, but she is already up and screaming at Daisy to go hide.

'Alice, calm down.' I try to sooth her but the look she gives me stops her. Now is not the time.

'And lead them back to Nessie?' Daisy, like the stupid girl she is asks. Alice rolls her eyes and Edward and Bella let their guard down for the tiniest of instances. Jubaca gains the advantage he needed and rolls them over, so his front paws are resting on their chests.

As I turn to stop Samus from following Alice, Emmett and Rose grab hold of the beast as it tries to crush the two it has on the ground. Carlisle follows me, the slightest bit faster and we pass Daisy lifting the unconscious Seth onto her back to follow us. With her speed she manages to beat us to the true werewolf and we all stop suddenly to see Samus holding a squirming Nessie in his jaws, and crushing the wolf version of Jacob beneath his massive paws.


	7. Bella 2

**This chapter just came to me and I had to write it. Sorry for the confusing style and lack of editing but I know that if I don't add it now then I will spend the time I desperately need for biology on it. Tell me what you think? I know that this is another short chapter and I apologise for that- but these sorts of scenes need to be quick to get the same impact. Hope you won't hate me. I'm going to update daily/ every second day depending on how much time I have to write. I _will_ be writting Rainbow (my tin man fic) when exams are over. This is mainly a destressing story that has no real plot. Another such one is my Chocolat story. So those who are annoyed at me (like me) for not updating that one will only have to wait threeish weeks. **

**Hope you don't despise this chapter- tell me what you think.**

'Bella I am so sorry.' Edward whispers to me and I roll my head so I'm looking into his butterscotch eyes. 'This is my entire fault.' His pain and accusation hurt me more than the wolf on top of me (which was hurting quite a bit- I hadn't felt pain like this in a very long time). And I want to rebut his statement but there is only one alternative- it is Daisy's fault.

I love both of them more than life but Edward was torturing himself here and now so I finally replied.

'Don't be silly Edward. This isn't your fault.'

'I created her.' He continued, like he hadn't heard me. 'It is because of me that _thing_ walks around. It is because of me that Samus has gone to attack our true child.' He doesn't bother to keep his voice down and I know that Daisy, if she is still alive is listening.

'Renesmee is in danger?' I asked, to stunned to cringe under the claw now piecing my skin. I don't know what scares me more about his accusations- he called his adoptive daughter a thing or that he knew what was going on several miles away. If he could see it all through Daisy's eyes than he would surly know that she could hear us. Another claw enters my skin and I look up to the crimson eyes of the wolf holding us down.

'Edward, has the wolf controlled you yet?' We had realised before when Jacob and Benjamin broke from Jubaca's psychic hold that once that had happened they could not be controlled again- it was detrimental to the wolf for him to turn people against loved ones but Edward told me he took the chance so that it would cause more harm against our kind. They hated us more than the Elders did.

Above me the wolf growled and the first claw pushes against the place my heart used to be. I can feel the nail swell and a spray of venom enters the empty cavity causing the oddest sensation of being wet and dry at the same time. Like I was lying out on the sand while under the water.

The liquid begins to crystallize in my chest and expand, pushing against my ribs and spine. The first thing I noticed was the stones on the ground pressing into my back. I gasped at the forgotten experience and opened the eyes I didn't realise were close to look at Edward. His molten gold eyes staring so intently at me made my face flush.

I blushed. My face filled with blood. Blood that I don't have. I began to heave, finally feeling the claw in my chest the same time I gasped for air I did not have. But the paw was stopping any air from entering. Jubaca put more weight on my chest and I heard and felt several ribs crack.

A roar sounded from beside me and Jubaca was flung to the side, toppling several ancient pines in the process. I tried not to concentrate on the pain flooding my entire body but it was hard not to. Edward placed a stone hard, cool hand over the tattered remains of my heart and gave me an apologetic look before another wound was placed just above my heart.

It began to burn just as the cool hand punctured my chest and scooped out blood and the crystalline venom. I was entranced by the look of it, but Edward refused to look at me as he kept digging his hand into my chest. I could hear his heavy breathing and I knew that he was crying in the way that Daisy did- no tears just pure emotion.

'Please don't die.' He kept muttering. 'You promised me forever.'

**Sorry for the cliffy ******


	8. Edward 2

**Nearly Eleven Months Later**

She knew she didn't have to, but she tapped the toe of my shoe with hers to gain my attention.

'I've been thinking.' She began and I saw her smile grow as I took myself from her thoughts. She hates the fact she doesn't have privacy at any moment of the day and anything I do she appreciates. Also, I know she likes to explain herself out loud- a slight vanity on her part, but she's right. Her voice is very attractive.

'Go on.' I replied, stretching slightly in the sun.

'Well you say how this is the only place we're really free to be ourselves.' I chuckle at her casual mention of conversations past, before she knew of us. 'Well, I heard Carlisle mention something about Isle Esme and it got me thinking. What if we got another island? Bigger. Raised animals in it and got every one of us who wanted to live free. I could make sure that the conditions were so bad that humans couldn't come close.'

I raised an eyebrow and opened my eyes to look at her. That wasn't a half bad idea. She gave a grin and pulled her long hair from her face before falling gracefully to the ground beside me.

'Thanks.' She whispered at my unsaid compliment. 'Where's Bella and Renny?'

'With Jacob and Charlie.' I replied before I could stop myself. I could feel the girls disappointment radiating off her skin before her thoughts fully took ahold of me.

'Charlie might be a little… reluctant to find we have another daughter.'

'Then pretend I'm a sister or something. That Carlisle adopted someone else. Hell, tell him that I'm staying because I'm in love with a wolf.' Thunder rolled threateningly in the distance.

'Easy Dizzy.' I said in my most soothing voice. She took a few deep breaths, rolling her whole upper body with the motion. It's these human actions that make her feel calm. She wants nothing more to stay this way though- no surprise since her only memories of her human life started by waking in a hospital. I try to block the thoughts and stay casual. 'Speaking of the wolf, were is he?' I asked again, only out of politeness.

'It's our anniversary tonight.' She said simply. Ah. A slight shudder crawled down my spine as I realise how close both of my daughters are to having a normal adult relationship. Ren is still just able to be picked up in a position comfortable for her but is nearly a whole two years old. 'What's he getting me?' She places her arm on mine and all of a sudden my head nearly explodes with the pain of every thought in the country. I see my wince in Daisy's thoughts and she quickly takes her arm off mine. 'Sorry.' She mumbles and I just nod for the moment, trying to clear my head from the pain. 'Really sorry.' She offers, and rolls so that her back is towards me.

Carefully so that I only touch her clothes, I make her turn on her back.

'It's fine.' Tell her and I know that she doesn't believe me. 'Really.' Still a little sceptic, she decides to face the sun next to me.

'Can we burn?' She asks me, stretching out like a cat.

'Not by the sun. Well not easily at least. But with the amount of time you spend outside I wouldn't be surprised.' She grins at me, the thought of my pain at the back of her mind. Going to plan then.

'I like the warmth. And the pretty colours.' She extends her arm, and turns it as the colours shimmered. In the distance a branch broke and I could feel Daisy sniff and bring clouds around the sun at the same time. She didn't know the scent, though it was one that I was used to. Bella had brought Charlie. Both Nessie and Jacob were explaining what was happening in their thoughts.

'Calm yourself. Keep in a place that I can grab you at all times. It turns out you're meeting your grandfather.' She stiffened and I realised that this was a mistake. I could feel her difficulty already- he was her Bella. I heard struggle in her mind between stopping him from coming and wanting to meet him. I squeezed her shoulder let her know I was still here and supporting her (which had began to be a doubt) and she gave me a small smile, exposing her sharp and glistening teeth.

And I could hear the monster in her. In her mind it gave a loud growl that rippled to Daisy's throat. It tried to cover the murderous thoughts with Daisy's normal ones unsuccessfully. I decided to guilt her- it is something that makes me feel very low but it tends to work with this girl.

'Just think how Bella would feel if you do anything. She would be upset at these very thoughts.' I murmured. Her thoughts and body tensed and she roared at the monster inside her loud enough to scare even it. That was a feat I never expected to see. She scared herself so much she calmed.

I will have to discuss this with Bella and Carlisle. Alice and Esme will probably want to know- so would Jasper and Emmett. They like her.

'Grandfather?' She choked as he came within earshot. His thoughts stopped suddenly and spun into oblivion. I caught ideas of having another grandchild and wonders of adoption or another weird feat of nature. He quickly checked Bella and I and his thoughts rested assure that she was not our biological child.

'And I take it you are Daisy?' I could see her molten gold eye in his mind's eye and gave Bella a reassuring smile. There were no thoughts of thirst and the monster within her was still sulking in the shadowy corner of her mind.

'That's what they call me.'

'Dizzy Dizzy Daisy.' I gave her a grin and tightened my grip around her shoulders before looking up to Charlie. His thoughts and gaze were of pure happiness. You wouldn't expect a single father of a girl supposably twenty to be so accustomed to grand fatherhood. 'Hello Charlie.'

'How are you Edward?' He asked, still not looking at me. Renesmee squirmed slightly in his grasp and Daisy reached out for her. Once Nessie had shown her she erupted into a fit of laughter.

'You didn't!' She laughed at Jacob as I replied Charlie's enquiry. I chucked at her interpretation of it.

'Shut up Hoody.' He muttered, turned a deep shade of red I haven't seen on him before.

'You- fell.' She said, struggling with each word between the laughter.

'Yeah. Only human.'

'I'd have to object to that.' Charlie butted in. Bella and I sneaked each other a smirk. Charlie will never get over that experience.

'You owe me fifteen.' Daisy said, putting Nessie down onto the ground where the girl skipped over to Jacob and pushed him to the ground.

'Only fifteen dollars?' Bella asked, and the same question was on Charlie's mind too. It was no secret that we were wealthy.

'Well. No. Times it by five hundred and seventy-six point nine two three zero seven six nine. And then that by thirty eight point four six one five three eight. All divided by twenty-two point one eight nine three four eight.' Daisy likes to show off her mathematics skills, especially when Jacob is around.

'Fifteen thousand?'

'He agreed!' She objected, the smirk still playing on her lips. 'Which was stupid since he's not sisters with Alice.'

'Speaking of which- do I get that dress?' Alice asked, bounding outside. I squeezed Daisy a little tighter and whispered in her ear. She gave me a toothy grin and closed her eyes, softly pushing the clouds out of the way. Everyone but Charlie and Jacob burst into light. Both of our daughters giggled at the colours they loved so much.

A howl burst our happy family moment.

'Seth!' Both Daisy and Jacob called. Dizzy gave her adoptive grandfather a quick peck on the cheek (which I knew would bruise his face. That girl has no idea when her wolf is near) and Jacob gave Nessie a hug before going into the woods to morph and try to beat Daisy there. I knew that Seth would only think of her if she managed to distract him first.

**I decided to skip forward because 1- it was how the story was originally written and I have to find bond energies of certain reactions all afternoon and 2- twill all be explained through the course of the story. Which, I am happy to say is starting out to have a plot. Yay. Thank you so much to ****BubbiGurl23**** for the reviews. I'm glad you're liking the story so far.**


	9. Jacob

**Sorry this took so long to upload. I have just realised how I could go on with the story and became so distracted with that, reading Emma and working on my biology assignment that I kind of forgot… please tell me what you think of the story so far and how I can improve. Criticism of any kind is appreciated. Anyway… here you go**

I love running. It's a pity Leah's faster than me or I could gloat about it too. Oh, and this new Vamp. She's even faster than Edward. Which is freaky. I swear she will go into the past soon.

I pass a tree, running as fast as I can with the false hope of catching up to her when I see something jump out at me from a tree. Stopping so that the thing misses me, it flies past and hits a tree which gives a thunderous crack and falls.

'Hey!' The Red Riding Hood shouts at me. I give her my most taunting smile and begin to run, seeing the flash of blue black and feeling the slight whip of hair on my face that tells me she's past.

Damn it.

In the distance the wolf gives a happy bark and I wonder how even she had reached him. I morph and roll my eyes when I realise he of course knew she would be there first and all of his thoughts are consumed with marvelling her beauty. I wonder if I'm this annoying when I'm with Nessie. Not that I care. She is my reason for living- my air, my sun, my food, my drug, my love. I would do anything and everything for that little miracle of nature.

_I'll try to stop if you do_. I hear his voice in my head and I give a small bark of laughter.

_I'll try. But only for now._

_Agreed_. But it's harder for him because she's here. Even if she didn't know it, the fact that she climbs up a tree in a dress is distracting for both of us and she kicks her shoes off to land on our heads.

_Try harder_.

_Sorry_. He struggles to look from her face that is so perfect in his mind- even more so than what the rest of us see. Her pale skin glistening without the sunlight turning it to crystal- her hair that seems to shimmer ever colour of the rainbow as it waves in the air as she runs- the long legs that seem so fragile but can lift her up-

_Seth!_

_To the sky, I was going to go onto say. _He grinned and before his face turned serious. _Anyway, the reason for the signal. I found another lead. I know that Jubaca is dead but the smell is so… similar. Almost the same. I don't want to worry Daisy but if it's the Moonlings again…_ he trailed off mid-thought and looked up to Daisy who was trying to sneak up on a sparrow.

_I know. Keep her away tonight and I'll check it out. Edward will know the moment you go near him so he'll want to help. We won't let anything happen to either of them_. I shuddered at the memory of Nessie in Jubaca's grasp. His teeth dripping with the venom as he tried to bite harder. Her screams as I was held back and had to watch it all take place. It was worse for Seth. He was the cause of everyone's pain.

They wanted Daisy. They had thought Nessie was dangerous too, but the little Hoody was their first agenda.

_I'm lucky she found me so far away._

_You're going to the woods?_ I asked, surprised. After last year that would have been the last place I thought he would want to go.

_Yeah. Stupid idea? _

_Nah. Hey, I'll check out this scent and you take her back home. Leah?_

_Am I a part of this conversation now?_ She asked, slightly annoyed. I almost forgot she was there, in the back of my mind before I needed her.

_Sorry. Can you keep watch tonight? I need to sort some stuff with Edward later._ She gave a reassuring feeling which I replied with gratitude. _Thanks Leah_.

Next to me Seth gave a bark and there was suddenly a crack and a flash of blue black hair and red dress before I saw her sitting on Seth's back. I gave him a nod before they ran off, becoming almost one as Daisy egged him to go faster through the woods.

My nose bent to the ground to take the trail Seth had shown me.


	10. Edward 3

**And here's another chapter for you. **

'Really Seth, you're going to-' I was cut off with an influx of emotions and thoughts. 'Sorry.' I gave him an apologetic smile which turned to an amused one when I felt Daisy's thoughts. She wasn't the most patient creature in the world.

'I just thought that we might get out for a little bit.' He replied. The casual comment was given the addition of his conversation with Jacob and thoughts of previous.

'Oh. Yes. Perfect. I might suggest Jacob and Bella to take Nessie somewhere.' Thoughts that were connected to mine suddenly turned suspicious.

'What's going on? And they're not coming with us are they?' She asked Seth. He gave her a small smile and shook his head.

'Not if I have anything to say about it.' His confidence grew from what it was when he was normally around me. The only thing that had changed was Daisy's grip on him and her thoughts suddenly turning to Jasper. She stopped at my glare. 'I mean if that's okay with you Edward.' Seth began to stutter. Daisy nudged him

'It's fine with him. He knows I've been practicing with Emmett.'

'Daisy, I know that Seth is perfectly able to protect you if you need it.' I but in, regretting it immediately.

'Father, I was talking about your fear of fighting me. Not of me fighting things like Children of the Moon.'

Seth stiffened in her grasp.

'Children of the Moon?' I never really noticed how much this girl understands. She used to be incredibly immature but now she ages in mind with every day that passes- almost as fast as Nessie grows physically. 'They've come back?'

'You don't have to worry about it.' I hear Seth whisper in her ear, stroking her hair. His thoughts do not contradict what he says, but betray his calm exterior. He worries for her.

'I don't have to worry about it? They nearly killed my family. My sister was in their grasp. They had _you_.' All thoughts of my being there had disappeared from her conscious thoughts and it is all about him. 'I can't lose you.' I hear her whisper as I walk away, giving her the little privacy that I am able to.

My footsteps, as light as they are give her little panic as they walk away but the thoughts are pushed out of both of our minds as I look for my other two girls.

Bella was relatively easy to find. Since last year's catastrophe she and Alice have been enthusiastic about Christmas and they were both decorating the tree at a human pace, talking normally between themselves and to Charlie. Renesmee was placing decorations on the wall side, and I laughed at the images of the decorations in her mind. She swung the tree around so I could see for myself and littered across her side were little homemade dolls that were clearly vampiric with two little wolves next to the representation of herself and the doll with a red hood.

Behind us Charlie laughed, commentating on the likeness between the doll version of Emmett and the real thing (Nessie had stuffed the cloth with extra stuffing around the arms and back). I agreed with him, out loud but knew that Nessie could make a mirror image of each of us with the simple felt and cotton stuffing. I was thankful that she decided to retain a little bit of childhood. It would make Bella happy.

Nessie was happy too. Worried about her Jacob, but happy none the less.

'Do you like it dad?' She asked me, standing beside it. Her thoughts became expectant and a little nervous. _I didn't think that you would be mad. I thought it would be funny_.

I instantly felt ashamed- I had pushed any negative feelings when my daughter and family wanted me to be happy with them. I felt disgusted at myself.

'I love it Nessie.' I assured her and her face split into a huge grin.

'Good. This is you and momma.' She said and showed me the two dolls I hadn't noticed before. I thought that they may have been friends of hers that she knew through Daisy, but then I realised that the male was deathly white. The girl on his arm though had wavy brown hair, chocolate brown glass beads for eyes and a pink blush painted on her cheeks.

Looking over at Bella she too looked nervous.

'I remember you saying that was the only thing you missed about me. Then our gorgeous little daughter decided she would make the pairs when they first realised they were in love.'

'Except me.' Nessie corrected, pointing to the girl who seemed the proportions she was now. 'Jacob was mine before I saw him. I thought this might be more suitable.' I chuckled and opened my arms as she flew into them. 'What did Seth get her?' She whispered in my ear.

_Seth gave her the bracelet the second time he saw her so it can't be that_. She deduced. Two out of the other three in the room seemed as interested in guessing as she was. Alice the nigh-omniscient knew of course.

_You okay with this?_

_I'm not sure. They won't until Seth is legally eighteen though_. I replied as Daisy gave a happy squeal from upstairs. Normally I would not be able reply to Alice silently without the magnifying glass in the room, but in moments such as this I could talk to anyone. It only lasted a second though but the girl and her wolf walked into the room.

Bella gasped at the ring on the girls left hand- a dainty silver thing that was moulded to look like a ring of daisies. Knowing I wished to hear her thoughts she closed her eyes and concentrated.

_Is this suitable?_

_Neither will leave the other. Both are your age when I asked you. We can't object- the only one she would listen to would be Carlisle and you think he will say anything even if he believes different. Besides, this is the happiest both of them have been in a long time. It's important to her- it means that it is official. I often wonder how I can love the both of you the way I do when you are so different._ Bella gives a surprised little laugh and I realise that this is the first time I have communicated with her this way.

_What were you two whispering about?_ Daisy asks and her joy begins to fade.

'Congratulations. I'm sure this isn't the end of the festivities. You two have my permission to go if you needed it. Be careful.' I plead the last sentence and listen to the thrill of everyone's thoughts as Bella repeats my pleads in her own way.

'Don't do anything I would do.' She whispers to Daisy as she hugs her violently. 'And try not to disturb Edward. You know the extent of your connections.'

'This sucks.' Daisy giggled, but mentally glared at me. She knew, I was assured. All too well. But that wasn't why she wouldn't do anything


	11. Daisy

**Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. My internet stuffed up and it was very annoying there for a while. Couldn't do assignments or anything and most of my time was spent ringing our internet provider. Anyway, it turned out to be a simple problem in the end and I'm quite embarrassed I didn't pick it up. **

**This is my first chapter from Daisy's point of view and I have to say that I enjoyed writing it quite a bit. I can mould her to be anything I want to be rather than having to stay in a character that we all know and love. Saying that, she can be quite stubborn. Even though she has matured, Daisy still shows the kind of personality that you see in that popular group of 14 year olds. She was sixteen when the accident happened, but still some people take a little longer to get over that stage. **

**There was a question that I wanted to argue but it would absolutely ruin the story that is coming up in a few chapters. So please don't hurt me if you don't like the turn that I took. You'll know what I'm talking about when I put it up. Anyway, reviews are appreciated of course. Enjoy-**

'And that one looks like a rabbit.' Seth noticed, pointing to a misshapen cloud that had two long strands coming off one end and a short little ball off the other. I grinned and moved the wind, pushing it north and then south-east. A slight drop in temperature and a poke to the shoulder later, I replied.

'It's more like a wolf.' I gave him a toothy grin, squinting my eyes up and relaxed into his vibrating chest as he gave a chuckle.

'You know that's cheating.'

'It was a freak of nature.' I replied, my fingers crossed behind my back. He rolled over and brushed his lips on mine, smiling as I deepened the kiss. About thirty seconds later he pulled back for air and suddenly pulled away from me.

'Sure was.' He teased, running at the same time. Before he could get anywhere I pounced, hearing the vibrating of my phone behind his laughter. I ignored it, just swaying in Seth's arms to music neither of us could hear.

'Thank you so much for this.' I whispered. A re-enactment of our original meeting. Complete with my red cape and confusion.

The phone began to vibrate again, and I rolled my eyes and ran over to it, pressing the answer button carefully as I went back over to my wolf. Many a phone has been broken due to my carelessness.

'Samus is going into your forest. I've lost him.' Alice answered. My unnecessary breathing hitched and I could feel him tense around me. Damn werewolf hearing.

'Get out of there _now_.' I could hear Edward calling in the background. 'I'm on my way. I'll meet you on the border- go towards the house that smells like-' I did not get to hear what the house smelt like because my entire body shook with the growl that announced the newcomers presence. The phone was dropped to the ground, the only word I heard come from it was 'there' before an enormous combat boot crushed it as if it were no more than a biscuit.

'Samus.' I heard myself breathe out before being pushed behind Seth. The idiotic wolf boy opened his arms out wide, protecting me.

'She could do more damage to me than you could, boy.' The man chuckled. 'You should remember that well enough.'

'The sun was shining in my eyes that day.' Seth growled back, a glint of black humour mixed in the voice. 'But what I do remember is your master being ripped to shreds by teeth like hers.'

'And let me have a go this time.' I growled at him, memories of last time flooding back. Of Ren dangling from the mouth of this man's mouth when he was in his wolf version; Seth's head bleeding onto the grass as he was flung over a tree branch; Edward digging into Bella's chest sobbing.

'I'm only here for you girl. I'm sure you can incapacitate your boyfriend here so he won't get in the way- won't get hurt that day.'

'You really expect me to believe that?' I spat back, wishing that Edward would listen to my pleads for him to stay behind. They'll let a wolf live but there is no way they will leave a vampire breathing. I was thankful that Edward was nowhere near as fast as me- I would be here by now and that would mean that he would be here in forty six point seven three seconds.

'Why would I harm one of us?' He replied as I knew he would.

'I am not one of you.' Sweet, stupid little wolf. I grabbed his collar as softly as I could in such a circumstance and pulled him in for a kiss knowing that this would be our last. His burning hand slowly led down my cheek to my shoulder.

'I'm sorry.' I whispered as I pulled back. His eyes grew wide and I knew he understood what I was going to do. Before he could do anything I grabbed his shoulders so that he was only focused on me and couldn't morph without my knowing. 'Remember I love you.' And I gently squeezed a pressure point on his shoulder before he collapsed to the ground unconscious- I'll have to thank Carlisle for that one again.

'I want you to remember what I can do even in my human state.' Samus growled, waving a long nailed finger at me. 'Would you like to spend your last few moments as a human?' I imagined that all of the vampires he offered this option to accepted- to really feel again; to live without the thirst continuously

'Not really. I'm happy like this.' I replied truthfully. Samus took another step forward and I realised I was paralysed. It took me a few moments to remember that he couldn't do this to me- it was purely because of my fear. This was new. My breathing became shallower with each step he took to me, which had started to slow down. He was enjoying the scene- I doubt any vampires had actually shown fear when going up against these dogs.

'Too bad.' He whispered in my ear before I realised how close he was. I could feel Seth's burning skin against my bare ankle as the man stoked my neck with the long finger. 'Remember that this is only because you are the only thing that we are really afraid of.' Werewolves only tell the truth before they are about to kill someone.

Seth had started to move beneath me and I instantly took up a defensive position between him and Samus. A snarl ripped through my throat as the man started to run up to me. The blood was pumping through the veins on his neck and I realised how long it had been since I had hunted.

He launched himself forward at me and just as I was about to put my teeth around his soft neck someone grabbed my shoulders, violently turning me into oblivion.


	12. Emmett2

**And just because I haven't updated in a little while, another chapter for you.**

**Nearly Eleven Months Earlier**

At first I thought that he had gone insane with grief. Us vamps can do that, I heard. Once our reason for living in this world had gone we just … don't. We go to live in another world- where things hurt less or are happier. I was sure when I found Edward digging into Bella's chest that he had gone to such a world. That was when I noticed that bloody wolf.

It was circling Edward and Bella slowly and carefully- trying not to alert either of them to his presence I suppose. But the stupid beast hadn't seen me and with every second was inching closer and closer.

'Please don't die.' Edward kept muttering at Bella. 'You promised me forever.' And he scooped a handful of icy looking things out of her chest. She suddenly took in a breath, gasping for the air she didn't need. The wolf- Chewbacca or whatever its name was growled at the newly awaken Bella. Edward turned, shocked that it was this close to him. Just as the beast was about to pounce I gave a roar and attacked him, springing myself forward.

I managed to get a bite into his neck, tasting the honey blood trickle down my throat. It was an odd sensation- normally we can't stop once started but this was just like eating honey when I was a human... it made me a little sick. I tried to grab at his chest but the dog rolled over and had me pinned, taking a chunk of flesh from my arm. I let out a hiss between my teeth, just low enough to hear the shriek and flash of blonde hair before the dog was off me.

I finally managed to get a hold on the situation, seeing the blood dripping out of the dog's chest and neck as Rose leapt on it again. I turned to see what happened to Edward and saw him helping up a pale Bella. She glared at the dog, smiling dangerously with the venom dripping off her teeth.

It didn't stand a chance.

Unfortunately I wasn't able to see the fight because my stomach started convulsing and I heaved onto the ground. Blood poured from my mouth to the grass below me. Rose was above me in an instant, screaming out at Carlisle to come here.

A wolf howled in the distance and I could feel the patter of its feet as it made its way over here and picked up the dead Chewbacca and flew past me on its escape. Edward was going to go after it before Carlisle stopped him.

'That was his surrender.' He told him before rushing over to me. I shuddered again and blood that now seemed disgusting poured onto the floor.

'What's _wrong _with him?' Rose growled, burying her head into my neck. Blood got on the hair that was dangling over, but she didn't bother to move it. I tried to shrug her off but the stubborn girl clamped herself on to my shoulders.

'I don't know.' He seemed frustrated almost- I suppose it would be frustrating being the best doctor on a different species but then having no idea what's happening with your own.

'Did he drink their blood?' I heard Jasper ask, standing over the top of me.

'Just a little-' I was cut off with another pouring of blood. Gees I drink a lot.

'Fix him.' Rose growled, her nails digging into my skin. The poor girl was out of her mind. I tried my best to stop it, but another round of blood poured out of my mouth.

'He is just going to have to stay like this until the blood pours out of his body.' What?

'What?' Rose shrieked. 'He's thirsty already.' Now that she mentioned it, my throat was burning, and the blood passing over it was doing nothing but making it worse.

'It will take a while, especially since he hunted yesterday.' Jasper noted. 'But as soon as he's finished he needs human blood.'

'And how do you know so much?' Rose hissed.

'Rose, you can hardly expect him to go up against so much and not werewolves.' Edward chuckled. Back to his old self again I suppose.

'It'll counteract the venom in their blood. You're just lucky they didn't squirt your heart or you'd have a scar as big as Bella's.' I looked up and through the tattered remains of Bella's shirt was a white scar where Edward had been reaching into her chest. 'Their venom in their nails not only makes you human but makes you heal much faster as well. It's like you're one of the Quiletes I suppose.' He mused.

Another flow of blood escaped my lips, notably less than last time.

'We can take him back to the house and have the A negative on standby.' I chuckled despite myself- Nessie's favourite.

'The remnants of anyway. Daisy did a good job destroying it.'

'It's lucky we have insurance. It would have been rather annoying having to sort out everything ourselves.' Alice laughed. Rose hugged me a little tighter and snarled.

'Can we please get back to helping Emmett?' She tried to hide the desperation in her voice but failed miserably. 'I can feel his ribs.' Not a good sign.

Two people grabbed me, to make the trip less jolty I supposed. At my feet was Rose, looking very very worried. I would have to have a look at myself soon, it must not be pretty. At my shoulders was Alice, looking mightily pleased with herself.

'What did you do?' I moaned, feeling the blood begin to come up again.

'I saw a wolf.' She continued with the look for some incomprehensible reason. 'In the future.' She explained with a roll of her eyes. 'Seth woke up.' She told Edward who was walking beside me and he nodded, giving her a smile. I still had no idea what the hell was going on.

'So no difference there Emmie?' Edward asked me with a grin. I threw up blood on his shoes.


	13. Daisy 2

**Nearly Eleven Months Later**

A growl ripped out of the person behind me and they took the same defensive position I had over Seth and I. I had been swung around so that I was facing where Samus had landed on the ground, face first and I couldn't help but laugh at his face- livid, covered with specks of dirt and a small clump of grass above his ear.

'Quiet Daisy.' Carlisle roused and I was surprised to see him standing there. I was sure that it would be Edward or Emmett. Edward because he thinks that I can't handle a fight; Emmett because he would join me in one. I had forgotten the one basic rule of this weird world of vampirism: 'Check the scent Dizz. Always, always check the scent'.

I don't normally because I spend the majority of my time with a gorgeous werewolf who I love despite his pungent aroma.

'Samus, leave.' Carlisle spoke in a tone that sent a shiver down my spine. He normally speaks in such a calm manner, but the undercurrent of threat was strange coming from him, yet it seemed natural. The skills of us hunters I supposed.

'Ah, Carlisle. I didn't expect to see you here.' Samus grinned in a friendly way at him, brushing the dirt from his hair. 'You know she's all we want.'

'I do.' Anyone else and that statement would have infuriated me- it would have sounded as if he agreed with the reasons that hid behind the comment. But to Carlisle, it was just a reply. He did know that I was all they wanted, but that didn't mean they could get what they want.

God I love the Rolling Stones.

'She is the key that the Volturi are looking for. Imagine that friend,' another shiver ran down my spine at that word. _Friend_. 'A world where the Volturi are invincible. All that has to happen be, they capture the girl and drag her away with them.'

Carlisle smiled and shook his head. 'She would never do that. If she had the slightest thought my son would be alerted and half our world would fight.' Wait. Fight against me? Edward? 'And besides, if she was captured I'm sure she would be very afraid. Her magnification abilities work in tone with her emotions. It would never work.'

'I'm sorry Carlisle, we can't take that risk.' Samus kicked Carlisle squarely in the chest, knocking him back slightly as he made his way towards Seth and I. _Seth_. I had to get the half conscious boy out of here.

Samus let out a yelp as grandfather pulled him back and tossed him against the trees.

'Daisy, can you take Seth to his house and then go back to ours. Alice is in need of your assistance.' Carlisle spoke quickly, hitting Samus back again. I wondered why he didn't bite the wolf and get it over and done with. Our teeth are our best weapon against these dogs.

'What is wrong with Alice?' I ran up next to him and spun so that as Carlisle pushed him back again, my toe collided with the back of his neck. Samus let out a content sigh as he fell to the ground unconscious. 'I was meaning to thank you for that trick. I think that may be thanks enough.'

The man chuckled and ruffled my hair. 'Yes I suppose. Please take Seth home and apologise for his state of being. And then bring Emmett here. Actually, if you don't mind; Edward, can you and Emmett please come down. Daisy promises to go back to the house to help out Alice.'

A buzzing sounded for half a second before Carlisle pressed the answer button and grinned as Edward roared into the phone.

'It's for you.' He handed me the silver object and I took special care not to break it.

'What on _earth_ were you thinking? Carlisle told you to get out of there- I thought you would at least listen to him.' I leant against a tree, slightly bored at his yelling's. I watched Carlisle check on Seth to see if he was harmed in anyway. He moved at humans pace to let Edward and I talk properly I supposed. 'You will not be allowed out of the house if you don't listen to what people tell you.' I watched the doctor smirk- apparently that had been tried before.

'Me? You said that you were on your way. What happened to that?'

'Alice needed me.' He muttered gruffly, clearly embarrassed. 'Carlisle was there faster than I would have been.' Oh yeah, and he's perfectly fine with killing wolves. You on the other hand. 'I know.' He continued with the embarrassed tone. 'But if I thought that it was going to get out of control I would have been there in a heartbeat.' You can't run, let alone drive that fast. 'I know. I am deeply, deeply sorry. It was a stupid risk to take, and I will try to make it up to you.' I grinned, happy that I got the upper hand. 'And that wouldn't work unless you were right, which you are.'

'I know.'

'How's Seth?' I glanced over at the near conscious Seth and Carlisle who was shaking slightly with laughter. 'I'm judging I'm a bit more overprotective than I would have thought possible.'

'Yeah.'

'Shush.' I noticed again the destroyed trees of _our_ forest and the sky began to darken at the idea of our ruined afternoon. Stupid dogs. 'I'm sorry about that Daisy. Christmas is soon; maybe you can do something for that.'

'Because last year was such a fantastic day.' He laughed and I heard a car accelerate slightly.

'I liked last Christmas.' I heard Emmett say from the passenger side.

'You would Em.' I laughed and Carlisle chuckled from beside Seth again. I was so worried that, that day would be forever thought of the day I screwed up Christmas and was pleased that was not the case.

'Don't you still owe me a TV?'

'Me or Daisy?'

'You do too!' He exclaimed at Edward. 'Well not so much me as the whole family. This time 80 inch. You see 60 inch all the time now.'

'Emmett, what other house have you been to that has a 60 inch TV?' Carlisle asked, standing beside me.

'That's not the point.' He grumbled.

'No it's not. The point is Daisy, you are to take Seth home and go see Alice.' I looked at the werewolf that was no watching me with big, worried eyes. No way was I going to let him out of my sight while these idiots were still roaming. Edward sighed. 'Fine, but you're going to have to tell Leah. She has no idea where he went off to today and is furious. She'll probably be waiting outside the house?' Ours or hers? 'Ours of course. Go now or you're in trouble.' I thought I already was. I hung up the phone before he could answer that thought.

'Take my car.' The Mercedes? Awesome.

'Okay. You'll be fine with Seth's Corolla?'

'Physically.' He grinned at me. 'Good work today. You did everything you thought was right.' That surprised me. I was sure he would be mad at me, something at least. But then I realised who I was talking to. It was easy to get confused between him and Edward- both were like a father to me. Recently though, Edward was more of an over protective big brother than anything else.

'Come on Seth.' He put his arm over my shoulder and I could feel the reluctance waving off him. Though I could practically carry a truck he still didn't like me to carry anything more than a bag of bread that we got from the bakery on those cloudy weekends.

'Are you okay?'

'Me?' I nearly screeched. '_You_ were the one to fall unconscious.'

'Daze, I would rather fall unconscious at your hands than anyone else's.' He laughed softly, beginning to walk more steadily.

'You flatter me too much.'

'On the contrary, I don't flatter you enough.'

I laughed before shushing him. 'I'm going to give you an option. You can either go home and I'll meet up with you later or you can come over to our place and face the wrath of Leah.'

'Leah's not so bad. Plus it's our anniversary. I've already missed so many minutes of looking at your face; if you think I'm going to miss any more you are very mistaken.' He added a kiss to the side of my lips at the statement.

Once we were at the car I helped him into the passenger seat before running to the drivers. I couldn't contain my excitement- since the destruction of Emmett's sturdy old Jeep (that was replaced the week after) on that blasted Christmas I have been banned from touching anyone's car without supervision of Edward and Jasper.

'Daisy I would feel much safer if you sat still like a normal vampire.' Seth muttered, staring at the odometer that was nearing two hundred kilometres an hour. Apparently I was still jumping up and down in my seat.

'You don't feel safe with me?' I asked, pouting slightly.

'Well I'm sure Edward will kill you if you break this car and I can't live without you, so I think my safety is in question too.'

'Ah.' I calmed myself and concentrated on the feel of his burning thumb going over the knuckles of my hand he had. It soothed me when nothing else could. It helped settle the slight uncomfortable feeling when my skin began heating up to go closer to match his. But in times like that I had to hang back in fear that I may kill the poor guy.

In one of our private conversations, when Bella and Jacob took Ren to see Charlie (back when I wasn't allowed) Edward and I discussed this. Apparently he had the same sort of trouble when Bells was human, but I had to remind him that he has a stronger hold on his emotions than I do. Plus I have the added bonus of killing my fiancée if I accidently bit him with my razor sharp teeth.

'Fiancée.' I let out and laughed in a relieved sort of way.

'Hmm?'

'We're getting married Seth.' He grinned at me, a hint of madness playing in his eyes. A tiny glint of the joy bubbling within him.

'I know.' He grinned at me and suddenly fell forward as I put my foot on the brake. The seatbelt (that he insists on wearing) snapped him back and he let out a choke of relieved laughter. Like I was really going to crash the first fast car I've driven unsupervised. I'm not stupid. You wait until the third time, at least to do that.

'We're here.' I told him, and opened his door before he saw that I was out of my seat. Werewolf speed is a bit slower and clumsier than vampire speed and I tend to enjoy showing that off. I turned to hear the growl coming from the trees. From them a sandy brown wolf emerged.

'Daisy!' Alice was beside me in an instant, ignoring the snarling wolf. I noticed that while my back was turned Seth took the opportunity to transform and talk to his sister.

'Apparently you are in need of my assistance.' I sighed, and reached over to touch her bare shoulder.

'Not in that way.' She blurted out, stepping back slightly. I think the visions she sees with me nauseate her slightly- like taking a world trip at the speed of light. Can't slow down, can only speed up and it gets more sickening with each passing moment. 'I'm trying to figure out the theme of your wedding.'

A surprised bark sounds behind us and the sandy wolf grows at its brother. He snaps back, and I wonder what vicious thing she could have said about me.

'Alice, he needs to be legally eighteen first. We want to do this for real.'

'Yes, but for a wedding like yours that includes very hungry werewolves we need lots and lots of prior planning. Plus I'm bored.'

'This is seriously what Edward wanted me to come see you about?'

'What?'

'Edward said that you needed to see me urgently.'

'Daze the last I saw of Edward was this morning. He left with Bella after he was sure that Renesmee was absolutely and perfectly safe.'

And somehow I didn't think it was werewolves this time.

'Carlisle, is Edward there? Well I need to talk to you... it's about the Volturi.'


	14. Bella 3

Well _this _is a new low. I've never been the biggest fan of the Volturi but when they showed me the golden gun I wondered if we would be better off with the werewolves- either kind really.

Edward's phone started to vibrate and the song "You are my sunshine" began to play along with it, the normally cheery tune held blank feel as it bounced off the stone walls. I didn't see Edward's face but imagined him rolling his eyes as he passed the phone to me. Renesmee and Daisy must have added personalised ring tones again.

'Daisy?'

'No it's me.' Carlisle replied, an edge at his voice. I felt the whole room suddenly listen to our conversation. 'Is Edward there?'

'Yes.' My voice dragged on and I watched for Edward's reaction but there was none. Instead his face had gone seemingly blank.

'I was afraid of that. Tell him to ring me as soon as you are able.' And he hung up the phone. I sighed, and handed the phone back to Edward who slipped it back into his pocket, keeping the same emotionless face.

'That's a pity. I would have loved to have my old friend see this.' Aro said.

'Merely to taunt him?' I asked, but needed no answer. Why else would he ask the most compassionate of creatures to see a gun that could kill _anything_.

'Bella, my dear. I am sure that he would have been merely interested.' He laughed a meaningless laugh before turning his attention back on Edward who was still statue still. 'Edward?' Aro asked, and turned his head to his side, an amused smile crossing his face. Even Marcus looked slightly interested at my husband's… lack of interest. 'Is he okay?' He asked me, but Edward suddenly snapped out of his strange state of mind.

'No!' He suddenly called aloud and I looked around the room to see if Jane was there despite the fact her scent was not. I grabbed his shoulders and held him in a tight hug until he stopped struggling. 'Sorry about that. Leah got… out of control when Nessie turned up.' I groaned internally. He isn't this careless normally. That was when I noticed the new scent. I inhaled deeply, not being able to stop myself. It was vampire, not human but I merely wanted to _know _the essence, to feel it and remember it.

'From whose point of view are you seeing, Edward?' I could feel Edward tense around my hand. He knew he had let it slip and was now like a deer caught in the headlights- unable to think straight or do anything.

We couldn't let the Volturi get to Daisy.

'Are you ready for your eleven o clock?' I asked Edward, remembering the time that was on the phone he passed to me. For once in his life my husband looked absolutely bewildered.

'Medication Bella?' Aro asked,

'Yes. After the unfortunate incident at the beginning of the year Edward hasn't been the same. Carlisle has been prescribing him things to keep him focused on _this _world.' And to reinforce my lie Edward suddenly chuckled. I saw him eye the back of the room before facing Aro again. Someone snarled at the corner.

'A world involving the wolf and your daughter? I would like to see it.' I kept my breathing regular and tried not to look at the gun that was painfully obvious in his grasp.

'I'm not sure Edward would be okay with that. He's in such a delicate state as it is.'

'Dear Bella, I may be able to provide some insight. Would you not like me to _try_ to help him.' Aro can be such a convincing and smooth talking bastard sometimes. I was surprised at my thoughts- it didn't sound at all like me.

'You'll have to convince him.' I replied, giving a desperate look at Edward. His hand hung limply in mine and the blank look crossed his face again for an instant. He was trying to listen to two minds at once.

'Edward?' He twirled the gun on his fingers. 'I was thinking about bringing Jane up. She _so_ has been looking forward to seeing Bella again.' The sound was menacing, made even more so by the slight growl from the new scent.

'Maybe you should just see what is in my mind and then we'll be on our way. We have to get back to our daughter, as you know.' He was practically sweating fear- apparently this newcomer was very dangerous in addition to Jane.

'I thought so.' He grabbed ahold of Edward's hand and closed his eyes slowly, listening to the thoughts piling in his head. 'It seems you were lying to me Bella.' He said, opening his eyes again.

'She's part of our family.' I replied, assuming that would be enough explanation.

'She could be part of ours.' His smile was dangerous, and he looked at his brothers briefly who seemed very confused. 'Let us go pay a little visit to Miss Daisy. I'm particularly intrigued with her relationship with the werewolf.'

They knew about Seth. Daisy was not going to be happy about this.

Edward put a hand in Aro's again, and the old vampire gave a smirk. 'Maybe tomorrow.'

And those words scared me more than I thought possible.


	15. Victor

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. More troubles with internet and assignments. Only two more to hand in and three exams! Anyway, I'm really rushing though these chapters because there is one that is coming up that I really want to know people's opinions on. I'll tell you when I get up to it but it was really enjoyable to write and it is the only one that I really have **_**asked**_** someone to read before I put it up. Anyway, I apologise for the lack of character of Seth in previous chapters. He's more difficult to write than I would have thought. But, heres an extra character for you guys. Please don't kill me, it was just a brain wave that kept bugging me. **

Their talents interested me. I knew the extent that they had taken them, but as I deluged deeper I realised that they were not able to use them now. So what was different from now than any other time? But then the man- Edward began to concentrate on improving his view. I removed any doubt from his mind, hoping that he would let something slip- anything that would explain to me why he was unable to use the full extent of his powers. And then he did.

'No!' He suddenly shouted and the noise echoed through the silent stone room. His mate, Bella looked around for a moment, her shield ready to encompass him. She suddenly grabbed his shoulders and held him in a tight hug until he stopped struggling. He then stepped back from her, and took her hand before explaining. 'Sorry about that. Leah got… out of control when Nessie turned up.'

Ah hah. I've heard of this Nessie, or Renesmee I believe her full name is. She is an almost unique child- born of both human and vampire. Apparently the child was the source of all this angst. Aro believes that she will be a danger to our race and she is one of the ones that he watches intently.

But Leah… I have not heard of her. Perhaps another that the Cullen's have seduced into their alien lifestyle? I was suddenly finding myself needing to find out. Perhaps hers was the perspective Edward was seeing from.

Edward let slip a chuckle. _Something funny about my thoughts?_ I screamed as loudly as I could in my mind. He moved his head up the slightest of instances before bringing it back to its original position. I let slip the tiniest of snarls before Eleazer's hand grasped my shoulder.

'A world involving the wolf and your daughter? I would like to see it.' I heard Aro say and I realised why the newcomer had laughed. But still I was intrigued- what type of wolf? The animal, the Cullen's guard dogs or one of the Moonlings?

'Let us go pay a little visit to Miss Daisy. I'm particularly intrigued with her relationship with the werewolf.' Aro brought me out of my thoughts with the word. I looked up to watch Edward stiffen slightly and put his hand on Aro's once again when the old vampire's face twitched into a bemused smile.

'Maybe tomorrow.'

What was so wrong about today? I wanted to go now. Aro excused Edward and Bella as they made their way to the surface- presumably to do all of the romantic things that are available here- and I made my way forward to the older vampire.

'I understand that you are interesting in knowing about this Leah.' He said simply. Caius at his side snorted, while I kept my focus on the front, knowing that if I were still human I would be dead for trying to attack him. 'I would like you to know that she is nothing special except being the only female of her species.'

That took me by surprise.

'I know that you do not like my talents, but I also know that you wish to see this Leah as well as Renesmee. I will allow it as long as I can see that you will not betray us. The Cullen's house is one where many mistakes can be made.' Eleazer walked out in front of me, and I could see the anger rising within him, threatening only his safety. Heidi chuckled from the corner.

'Sir, allow me to go. They know of me and I can get along with Carlisle. They will not feel threatened by me.' He hissed, his voice lowering as if to make sure that Edward and Bella did not hear.

'They would not have until Bella recognised your scent. I do not to see it in her mind to know that she felt betrayed.' He looked over at me again, his brow furrowing. 'Victor on the other hand is interested, perhaps willing to try their lifestyle and new to them. They will learn to trust him which will be easier than learning to trust someone again. Remember they have a family now.' He chuckled and I tried to see the joke in it. 'Yes. As long as you agree, you may go with them Victor.' I looked over at my maker with what I hoped were not desperate eyes. 'Eleazer must stay here. You have his skill, just extended. I'm sure that if he went the extent that he could do is what you do naturally.'

The reason why Edward and Bella could not use the extent of their power- it was here in my grasp. Even if I had to leave him for a few years, Eleazer would understand this. He chose me because of my obsessions.

'What am I to do there?'

'Observe the girl. Edward shows me a _very_ detailed description of the going ons of her mind, but I want to see the extent her … power can go. But remember that what may seem to be the most obvious may not be.' Ah, riddles. Everyone else detests them but they give me something to _obsess_ over. 'Come here, child.' The name was not meant to be insulting- Aro calls those who do not have the more vicious of the newborn qualities, children. But still, it can get rather frustrating. Especially with the memories I wanted to keep hidden.

But I knew that if I did not surrender to him I would not be allowed to leave this place- ever. So I flitted towards him before I could change my mind, closing my eyes as he made contact with my skin. Surprisingly enough, I felt little- just the bare feeling that whatever I had experienced was not just mine. I had to endure the journey to get to here but Aro just saw everything. It was like he was cheating.

'Very well. Go. Just keep your wits about you and try not to upset the wolf they call Seth. Do not touch their child unless she poses a real threat or your neck will be in trouble.' I nodded once.

'Are you coming sir?'

'You will go first.' The guinea pig. 'I will sort it out with Edward. You will come back here and report your findings and then we will go.' He took his hand from mine and looked to his left and right. 'As long as that is agreeable to you, brothers.' Marcus gave a bored look which Aro ignored but Caius let slip a slight growl.

'What is so interesting about them? We've been through this before and it didn't end _well_.'

I am slightly annoyed that I missed that fight. Instead I was listening to a lecture on psychoanalysis of mental health patients. There was a case study of a girl who saw vampires. On my way home I missed the bus and Eleazer found me. I love the irony.

'Very well.' I forgot the he was still behind me. 'If you don't mind, I'm going to go talk to my student.' Eleazer said. Aro simply held out his hand, palm up and he pressed a finger to it.

'That is fine. And please don't be bitter Eleazer; you can see your friend another time.'

But Eleazer is always bitter. Since the disappearance of Carmen he turned his back on the Denali coven and has lost all hope. I understand his pessimism, for Demetri could not find her. When you can't find a vampire with the right tools, they're dead.

Tanya, Kate and Garrett are still not talking to either of us.

I soon found myself in the Italian night, the warm wind brushing my longer hair into my eyes. Eleazer glared at my fringe for a minute before turning his back to me and beginning to talk.

'I would like you to try to reconnect severed bonds.' He drew a breath in, inhaling all of the scents. 'I would like you to tell them of Carmen's disappearance.'

'Do you not want to wait until you see them?'

'Carlisle will… want to talk. I cannot do that. He will want to look.'

'Isn't that good?'

'Victor, after so much looking I don't think I can handle it.'

'You have only searched for ten months.'

'Yes, but you did not see the two months before that. If one of them found her… she is gone. I ask you to tell them so I don't have to discuss it and I will not discuss it now.'

'But Eleazer-' His monstrous growl interrupted me. 'Very well.'

'Good.' And then he stalked back inside to do what he did most of the time- curl into a ball and stare at the last picture he drew of her.

I sighed and began my search for Edward and his mate. Aro would want to talk to him again before we left.


	16. Bella 4

I saw him hide the golden weapon in his bag. I'm not sure what he expected to do with it, or what he expected us to think when he took a bag but he took it anyway. Aro must have given it to him after he explained what was happening to Edward.

The only good thing I can say about him is that he was hesitant to take it- but who wouldn't be? A weapon designed to kill vampires as easily (albeit more expensive) as humans? Any sane creature with that sort of power would be nervous. But still he took it and tried to hide it from us, as he went with us to _our _home.

'Are you sure that it's okay to go back now?' I asked Edward.

'She's calmed down but there will still be some yelling and I'm guessing storms will be accumulating over Forks for the next few days.'

'But she's not mad at us?' It would have been rather difficult to introduce Victor to the family when we had to keep running from lightening strikes.

'Only a little- mainly because we worried her.'

'A vampire controls the weather?' Victor cut in, his voice amazed. Whether at her actual talents or that Aro was so fascinated with this talent. Such an enthusiasm would have been given to something more beneficial to the leaders.

'She can do much more than that. Her mere touch causes my husband to writhe in pain.' I replied, giving him my most threatening grin. He wasn't the only one with weapons.

'But you are immune to her like you are to everyone else?' He asked, his voice layered with smug tones. Oh, so he knows. Like everyone else.

Good for you, creep.

It was then I realised I didn't like Victor. It wasn't just the fact that he was bringing the weapon, or was part of the Volturi, but the fact that he was just so _easy_ to trust. He made sure that we saw him hide the gun; that we knew he did not know Renesmee or Daisy; that he had no real plans to attack us. He made sure that we spoke what was on our minds if we weren't paying attention. It was just eerie.

'Hardly.' I replied, not bothering to hide the bitterness. Edward seemed surprised at my tone. 'I just have a different reaction, as does everyone.'

'I wonder what my reaction to her would be.' He mused aloud. A snarl builded up in my chest.

'Easy love.' Edward muttered just as the plane rattled us. Several people bit back screams. 'Your response to her may be minimal, but may I suggest that you don't touch her.'

'Are you suggesting that you and I will have the same response?'

'No, I am suggesting that her fiancée may not be happy with someone standing near her who has the weapon to kill her.' I was surprised that Edward mentioned the gun. I thought that we were going to pretend we didn't see it- that may have been useless though.

'Fiancée.' He muttered and for once I wished that I had Edward's ability. I desperately wished to know what he was thinking- to know what he was going to tell Aro and the others. 'And everyone in your family is matched up?' He was looking for a date?

'Perfectly.' Edward said, in a deadpan tone. Maybe he wasn't then. 'No she's not.' He answered whatever question Victor was thinking. 'But she will not be what you expected. Victor, may I ask you where Eleazer found you?'

'After a lecture I missed the bus and Eleazer on his way home found me.'

'Just outside of Seattle?' I stiffened. If what I was thinking was right… it was just too much of a coincidence. A freaky, stupid coincidence.

'That right.'

'Who were you staying with at the time?' Edward's breath caught in his throat as the face came up in Victor's mind.

'My cousin, Jessica.'

I needed answers, and I knew that we could not get any on this plane without raising suspicion from this… cousin. I knew that Victor and Edward were still talking, but I was sure that my husband was just as distracted with his thoughts as I was with mine.

The half an hour seemed to drag by and we left Victor to search for the luggage (thankful that Eleazer had taught him our way of life- the airport was incredibly busy) and Edward grasped my arm, taking me to the very far side of the airport.

'What are we going to do?'

'Will she recognise him?'

'I'm not sure. I can only see what's going through her mind _now_. I can see everything but she has never thought about this.'

'Well we have to take a chance. Anyway, they are family.'

'No they're not.' What?

'What?'

'That _creature_ was her guardian apparently. Not a very good one at that. _That's_ why she was so late out that day. She had detention from skipping school. I don't know why I couldn't see it then.'

'What did he do Edward?'

'He was abusive.' My breath caught in my throat and I tried to stay calm. Monster. Our daughter? 'Jessica.' He let out a vicious laugh.

'Daisy suits her better.' I gave a smile. 'Daisy Cullen.'

'As long as she wishes it to be so.'


	17. Daisy 3

**This is my favourite chapter that i have written so far. It was incrediably fun to write, and i would really like to hear your opinion on the beginning bit at least. Thanks heaps.-B**

Emmett is not going to be happy. I grinned at this fact as I drove the brand, spanking new Jeep out of the garage, just hoping that he didn't notice (but still hoping that he did- it would be more fun that way) and that this vehicle would fit within the lines of the road. The wolf ran within the trees as I drove, laughing nervously as the engine of Rose's M3 ignited.

I pressed down the accelerator as far as it would go and turned harshly onto the road as Angela Weber and her fiancée drove past. I gave them a little wave as their wide eyes grew smaller in the rear vision mirror.

The BMW's wheels screeched as it made the same turn and I egged the engine on further, enjoying the game. I knew that it would have been easier just to take Bella's Ferrari but she wasn't there to get mad. Plus she wouldn't get the same sort of angry if I totalled it.

Emmett's fierce glare was hilarious as it grew bigger. He was alone in the car and I wondered how he was going to stop me. If he swerved in front of me Rose would kill _him_. He couldn't do anything else. The wolf barked laughter.

Soon enough the turnoff to the highway came up and I was pleased that the Jeep _just_ fitted. Wide lanes. It wouldn't have been as fun if I had to drive off road and then run to the airport.

What was so fantastic about this situation was that at the very least I would be even with Edward and Bella. They couldn't get mad at me. Emmett on the other hand…

A string of curses flew out of his mouth, followed every few seconds by the beeping of the horn. This was not a happy beeping.

Several cars screeched as I made the turnoff to the airport, the red BMW not one of them. It turned smoothly, expecting the change of direction, before shooting forward and ramming into the back. I didn't even feel it.

'I choose this car for a reason!' I called back.

'You can't honestly expect to get away with this can you?' He roared back but I just laughed in response. I turned my eyes to the front as I made my way through the gates to the airport, quickly grabbing the ticket before I could stop. Some of the plastic of the gate flew up into the air and landed in the convertible behind me.

I made the wind blow into my face and figured out that Edward, Bella and… someone were walking out of terminal three. I skidded to a halt where they stood on the gutter.

Edward was livid, Bella amused and the newcomer was incredulous.

Emmett screamed abuses at me as he jumped out of the convertible.

'The only scratches are the ones your wife's car put on here.' I rebutted, walking over to hug Bella. I almost forgot how worried I was about them.

'And you.' I said, walking over to Edward. 'What the hell was that about? You scared me to death.' The anger on his face slowed, and he grabbed me, making sure that our skin did not connect.

'Jessica?' A voice gasped finally, and leaned over, still connected to Edward to see the newcomer. Who the hell was Jessica? 'That's why she disappeared.' I heard him breathe out. Bella and Edward exchanged a worried glance, which I didn't see the end of because my big uncle grabbed my collar and pulled me back. He leant down so that his mouth was near my ear and whispered one word.

'Trouble.'

I quickly counted everyone and turning to make sure that my wolf was in the front passenger seat, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, I hopped in. The engine hardly made a sound as I sped off calling back to him.

'You'll have to catch me first.'

Seth grinned at me, before quickly putting his seatbelt on as we heard the Jeep start up and go the short (and fairly illegal) way. I realised I disrupted the balance in my unspoken arrangement with my parents and they had full rights to be angry now. I through the card and with help from the wind, it landed in the slot and the plastic arm rose to allow me through. The crash that followed alerted me that Emmett didn't even bother.

Well there's another destruction of private property notice that we can expect. Apparently we have been getting triple the amount since I joined the family. He swerved to take the off road - and again much shorter and bumpier- course and I found myself getting jealous. They would get some serious air at the speed he was pushing that thing.

Seth cupped his hands around his mouth and made howling noises as we drove past the cars. I'm taking the Ducati next time- the car couldn't fit between the packed road as easily, so I swerved off the road into the trees ignoring the truck beeping behind me… maybe Emmett would want a truck for Christmas. I only had three days and still had no idea. Alice saw me getting him something but she wouldn't tell me.

'You okay?' Seth asked and I looked at him, bewildered.

'Of course. Why wouldn't I be?'

'You're only going forty.' Oh. I nudged down the accelerator and it shot forward, swerving between the trees until I found the track the others were taking. The wind blowing into our faces assured me that they were in front.

I kept at the pace, wincing at the suspension got a good workout and I knew that Seth would be feeling it more that I was. That wasn't hard. I turned the wind around so that the others would know that we were behind them and I heard the Jeep brake suddenly. I swerved into the trees and drove around them for a hundred meters before going back on the track and seeing their astonished faces in my mirror.

This was so much fun.

Edward was talking in his mobile to Rosalie who wanted to know what had happened to her car. Seth gripped my shoulder tighter as he understood the amount of trouble we would be in.

I had to slow the BMW down so that it would at least be drivable for a few meters when we got it back to Rose and closed my eyes as the house came up. Our brand new house- complete with four stories now.

We had to order new trees to mask it from the road that passed it. Apparently not even the ancient trees were tall enough.

I turned again, into the trees so that we were on the road leading up the official driveway and inched the accelerator down a little further. Behind us a police siren started. Wasn't Charlie on patrol today?

Oops.

I turned into the length of the driveway, accelerating heavily until I saw her.

Rose stood in our way, her blonde hair waving in the wind. I opened up the clouds again and rolled my shoulders in the sudden natural warmth before breaking so that the bumper just touched her knees. I heard the Jeep stopped just behind in the garage behind her.

'Daisy.' Rose called in her most attractive voice. 'Come here darling.' Was she serious? I would be less scared if she was… Samus? Something like that.

'Come on Seth.' I urged and he followed me as we attempted to race our way up into the house and Esme's darling 'no fighting' rule. But dear old Emmett managed to tackle me on the way. He was pulled off by the sweet werewolf who was surrounded by pieces of tattered clothing. And I just bought him that outfit.

Rose already had my shoulders before I could do anything and I heard Edward laugh- presumably at their plans for punishment. I struggled to get out of her grasp when a vicious and unfamiliar snarl sounded and she was flying over at the trees. Emmett turned his back on Seth and barrelled his way towards the newcomer.

'What the hell did you do that for?' I screeched, once Emmett had been restrained by Edward, Seth and Jasper (who had been watching the whole thing from the living room. We were on _TV_). The _boy_ looked incredulous.

'What do you mean. He attacked you.'

'So he should. I stole his car twice. But I had the back of a werewolf and several other vampires' someone coughed unnecessarily. Maybe not. 'Well anyway it was just mucking around.'

'Oh. Sorry Jess.'

'My name is Daisy.' The police sirens came close enough that I closed the clouds with a wave of my hand (slight theatrical tendency- I get it from Edward) and the newcomers eyes widened.

'_You_ change the weather. Could you tell me what is the other thing that you do?'

'You only feel it if you have abnormal tendencies.' I growled back. I hate when people call my apparent magnification something that I do. I don't. It just happens near me.

Not my fault.

'So I'm guessing this is all your fault again Daze.' I hear Charlie say as he walks up to me. I shrug, trying not to smile. The big wolf comes up to stand next to me, panting slightly and I can't stop the laughter that rolls out of my mouth. I hear Edward chuckle behind me too. He phased before realising he had no clothes. Lucky for him it was behind the trees.

'If I say no will you believe me?' I asked and he chuckled.

'Nope.' He replied, making the 'p' pop. Very un-Charlieish.

'Pity. Cos this time it was Emmett's.' He punched my shoulder so fast that all Charlie was me fall slightly, to be help up by the wolf. His hand twitched towards the gun when the wolf growled at my uncle.

'Hey Edward, has this girl got a car of her own?' Charlie asked him. He knew each of the cars and their real owners so I'm assuming that he wasn't going to take Rose's away from her.

'When she acts like that? Hardly.' Bella replied and I glared at her. My adoptive father chuckled; I turned around to show my expression to him. 'Why?'

'Well I'm not too sure Rose will be happy if I impound hers.' A slight growl. No, she wouldn't. Its times like this I'm happy that I don't have a car. But times like this only happen a quarter of the time that I drive.

I noticed that the newcomer looked offended that we were talking to Charlie. Edward hardly seemed to notice, but Edward always has been a good actor. The fact that this guy was from the Volturi (unless they picked him up from somewhere else) made me a little nervous- I knew the rules and I knew the punishment. But there has been no evidence so far that he did know _about _us.

_Can you please tell me who this guy is_. And then I remembered something else. _And who Jessica is_. He seemed to cringe at the second part. While Charlie was still talking to Bella he tapped his temple. Apparently I wasn't happy enough at the moment. _Has Charlie seen us shine?_ I asked, trying to remember what they had mentioned about him.

'Evidence.' He muttered towards me. Seth turned his fury head in my hand to look up and show his confused expression. He looked up over my shoulder and growled slightly. I heard Emmett's loud footsteps crunching towards me. I hadn't realised he left.

'Time to go little one.' He whispered in what I supposed was meant to be a menacing voice. I could just imagine it in a bad made-for-TV movie. Edward smirked.

'And where are we going Uncle Emmie?' Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice begin to run, before slowing down to a fast human pace.

'This is going to be fun.' She said, beaming. What's going to be fun? 'Wait! No. No, no. Not good. Argh.'

'Alice, what is going on?'

'Tell Charlie he needs to go. We need to talk to Victor.' Victor? Edward discretely pointed to the newcomer standing at the back. For some strange reason he looked relieved. If he was seeing what Alice was, one of their reactions was seriously messed up.

'Mine.' He whispered. 'I'm sorry Charlie, but you caught us at a bad time. Daisy is needed of a talking to and Alice planned to take her shopping as punishment.' Punishment? Shopping? Next he'll be saying hell is made of sunshine and fast cars.

'Sorry dad.' Bella mumbled. 'We'll see you tomorrow right? Christmas eve and all that.'

'Course Bells.' He grabbed her in a hug before looking back into the house. 'Where's Nessie?' Where were Ren and Jacob?

'In Port Angeles.' She replied. I pulled away a little of the cloud cover from there- Ren would like that.

'Come on Daze, we'll wait inside. Victor, you too.' And suddenly I was petrified. Alice was pulling on my arm and I have no idea why- it wasn't normal for me to be scared of anyone but the other werewolves. It was just some stupid instinct that Edward caught with full force.

'It's okay Daisy. _No one_ is going to hurt you.' It sounded as if he knew more than I did. 'We'll be in shortly. Alice, make sure that he doesn't open his mouth.' Alice looked sober and nodded, dragging me again. I followed absent minded, one hand in hers and the other resting on my wolf's head.

'What was that about?' Emmett asked me and I just shook my head confused. Rose was waiting for the answer as well.

'I have no idea. Sorry about your car Rose.' The both stopped, and I felt Alice's hand tighten slightly.

'Did she just apologise?' Emmett hissed at his wife as he picked up the pace again. Rose nodded slowly, walking at human pace beside us.

'What did you do to her?' She asked. But then we were inside and I was made to sit down on the black leather couch. Alice sat beside me, glaring at Victor who sat on the rocking chair on the opposite side of the room.

The whine woke me up from my little trance and I realised how much I missed Seth even in the short time that he was still there. I needed to talk to him.

'Go upstairs and get dressed.' I told him and he looked at me with worried eyes, speculating. 'Please?' A big, wet lick to my face and he was up the stairs. The laugh that I gave didn't seem natural and I knew that Seth recognised that as well.

'Whose clothes is he going to wear?' Alice asked me, trying to distract me.

'His own. Or at least ones that I bought for him. At least a quarter of the wardrobe is his.' She suddenly leaned over and grabbed me in a hug.

'It's okay.' She whispered. 'Don't worry.'

'Am I aloud to talk now?' A sullen voice asked and we both turned to look at him; Alice through slits. Neither of us replied because the crunch of the gravel alerted us to the others coming.

'Let me talk first.' I heard Edward say. Victor shrunk back slightly and I could imagine his glare, Bella looking just as furious at his side. The height of parental protection. 'I know what happened when you were human.' Seth was suddenly at my side, smelling like washing powder and soap. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. 'She does not.'

'What?' He hissed. 'What have you done to her?'

'You would _want_ her to know?' Bella asked. I turned my shoulders and saw that they were standing exactly the way I thought. Predictable.

'Why not? She's family.' Huh? 'Anyway, she deserved what she got.' Even I didn't see what happened until Victor's head had collided with the wall.

'She is not your family.' Edward hissed. Emmett and Jasper raced to his side- the looks on their faces made me assume that they cared more about the broken wall then they did about the vampire who was still stuck in it. 'Where's Carlisle?'

'Here Edward.' The calm voice replied and I saw him and Esme float through the door. 'Samus is with the other wolves. Who is this?'

'Jessica's cousin.' Who the hell is Jessica? Seth whispered the same thing in my ear.

'Who's Jessica?' Esme asked, and eyed the vase that lay only centimetres from the hole. Victor was now standing up, venom (literally and figuratively) in his gaze.

'That was Daisy's name before we… found her.' To put it lightly. The first thing I remember is waking up slightly groggily and in a bit of pain. Nothing like the pain of transforming, but still, it pained a little. Not that I care though.

'Interesting.' Carlisle looked at me, a calm smile on his face. 'Daisy, Charlie has gone. You can bring out the sun if you wish.' I didn't have to be told twice. The room exploded into rainbows again- something I would never be able to get used to. I looked over to Victor and saw how the sun brought out the touch of blue in his deep black hair.

Seth held me closer and I felt his lips press against my hair. In that moment it was just him and me and I couldn't be happier. I had the ring, the bracelet and his promises. He was being cheated in this situation I realised. He needed something too. I made plans to go Christmas shopping again this afternoon. I would probably have to walk to whole way there… unless Bella let me take her motorbike. Seth would have to drive his Corolla home.

'I'll take you in the Vanquish.' Edward promised, but the voice was just a distant noise.

His flaming hand stroked my cheek and I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel. When Emmett finally cleared his throat I curled up in a ball on Seth's lap, pressing my head into his chest.

'And Aro instructed you to come here?' Carlisle asked the still sulking Victor.

'Him and Eleazer. Speaking of which I bring news. He instructed me to inform you that Carmen has disappeared.' Well the guy certainly knew how to change a subject. Wait. Carmen?

'When?' I asked, swivelling in Seth's lap so that I could face the others.

'Just after they came here.' His crimson eyes locked with mine and I instinctively looked away. The intensity scared me. It was like all the fury in the world was directed at me. Self absorbed I know, but still.

'When was the last time they come here?'

'Last year Daisy.' Seth murmured into my hair. Oh. Then. I knew that Edward would be mulling over my thoughts. Immortals tend not to forget things and I was forgetting some of the bigger events of my life.

'Have they tried to track her down? Demitri would have to help- Alistair even,' I tried to think of the other trackers. I only heard stories of one other- James. Edward spoke of him in fury; Bella in the closest thing she got to fear. 'Wouldn't they?'

'They have and they did. Demetri could not find her. Neither could Alistair,'

'But Alistair could find her even if she were dead.' I shot back. She must be hidden. And who were the only creatures who could hide from Vampires? 'Carlisle, what are they doing with Samus?'

'They didn't go into the specifics but since he hurt you and Nessie I don't think it will be pleasant. Imprinting within the pack is such a powerful thing...' He led off, looking bemused.

'We need to talk to him. See what the other's can do. If they saw Tanya and Carmen run...' Edward led off, knowing exactly what I was thinking. As always.

Alice flipped out her phone and I got mine from my pocket, each of us ringing a different member of the Denali clan. While I listened to Tanya's message bank, I and Edward saw Alice's eyes go blank.

'Bella!' She hissed and my adoptive mother reacted instinctively. She hid the vision from Edward (we've realised that he has an eighty fifth of a second delay after their brainstorming session about his birthday present), before he could see what she had seen.

'What was that?' He asked.

'Idea about your Christmas present.' She replied- lying smoothly I'm sure. Jasper was by her side at that instant, to see what her sudden panic was about. With me in the room he could probably see what it was about. And the fact that he stared at me with wide eyes, frightened me a little bit. 'Bella, Daisy can you come with me please?'

And we walked to Alice's Porsche, looking at her in confusion at her hidden vision. Surprisingly enough she got me to sit in the driver's seat- she loved that car and after today I wasn't sure that I would even be allowed in the Corolla.

'Okay. Daisy cover your ears for three seconds. I need to ask something about Edward's birthday present. Bells, we should be far away enough to let go.' She looked over me and her wide eyes narrowed to slits that she glared at me with. 'Now Daisy.'

And for three seconds my world was one with no scent, no sound and no sight. I shut my eyes involuntarily.


	18. Bella 5

'Daisy has to die.' Alice told me as I blocked Daisy's mind from Edward. I would only do it for a few seconds before I actually knew what I was keeping from him. But in this case, I wasn't sure if I wanted to. It was like her telling me that I had to grab Renesmee and hide from him forever. Except this would cause him to literally lose part of his mind.

'What?'

'Not really.' She tapped the girl's shoulder whose eyes fluttered open. 'You'll want to hear this too. I think I can only handle abuse once, rather than twice.' She turned to me, her big amber eyes full of regret. 'I know that this is going to be difficult for you to keep from Edward but just imagine how Seth would be feeling. While Jazz, Daze and I are gone you need to _keep him breathing_.'

'Seth's going to die?' Her voice rose in pitch with her panic. 'Why?'

'Seth isn't. You're going to be pretending your dead. The werewolves have Tanya and the Volturi are paying us a visit.' This was so confusing. I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger, working through the different scents in the car. It normally calms me down.

'Explain a little better Alice, please. Edward is going to know I'm keeping something from him, so I want to know _exactly_ what I'm meant to be hiding.'

Daisy was still breathing deeply, mumbling to herself about Seth being okay. About what measures she would take to make sure he would be.

'Our friend Victor will tell Aro about Daisy. While he is gone we are going to make it look like the werewolves got her. It's helpful that Samus is still alive. We're going to have to bust him out.' That goes against everything I believed in. If it weren't Alice telling me this…

'Tanya, Alice. What happened to her?'

'Okay. So the rest of the doggy gang have the Denali's. They want war. They want Eleazer to spark that war, and with their taking Edward's family and Aro's ticket to power no one will want to stop it from happening.' She swallowed the guilty look that was starting to surface. 'If all goes well then no one will be hurt.'

'And if all doesn't?'

'Then Daisy and I may be taking a walk down 'last few seconds as human' lane.' Losing a daughter and sister in the same day? No.

'Can I see them one more time?' Daisy asked suddenly. Her eyes were full of more than hope- determination. And by _them_ I was sure she had only one person in mind. God this was going to be difficult to keep from the wolves.

And Edward. I could just imagine the look that he would give- not the dead look that he kept on his face during my last few human weeks, but that would make just as painful to watch. I could already see the pain that would radiate from him and was sure that I would feel it just as well as Jasper could.

If this wasn't to save our extended family- and our tighter family. The Volturi close enough to get their hands on Nessie _again_. She would not be allowed to leave my sight.

'Yes. Edward will have to have _some_ understanding of what's going on. Just enough for him to totally believe.'

'And I go somewhere else. With Seth?'

'Not with Seth. If he goes than Edward won't believe what happened. Also, you need to stay in Forks- we don't want to destroy our whole plan with the off chance that Bella can't keep a well enough hold on you.'

'When?' I realised that question had yet to be answered. 'When does she need to go?' Maybe Edward could… emotionally detach from her. It could reduce his pain and severed ties could always be restitched. Seth would be more difficult, and any paint that he goes through Jacob would too.

Oh god, Renesmee. And Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett (as much as they fight) and the rest of the pack.

'I can't get to that. It's a miracle I can see this clearly.' With a slight nudge to her shoulder, Alice indicated for Daisy to stop on the edge of the freeway. I could hardly feel (by our standards) the vibration as it slid onto the harsher gravel.

We sat silently in the car, each deep in our separate thoughts. I carefully flexed the shield over Daisy's mind so that it was just covering the particular things that Edward wasn't meant to see. With her it was easier- everyone else's minds are like traffic lights from a distance; it was full of little lights that can't be distinguished from each other so I can only cover the full light. Daisy on the other hand, was like I was standing next to it. I could see all of the little LED lights and just hide which ever ones I saw fit. I never did tell her this straight out- it would be like I was trying to lie to Edward.

Something that I could only do in situations such as these.

Both of us stayed silent as Daisy turned the car on and made a U-turn trough the oncoming traffic freeway. Three cars swerved unnecessarily.

'I want to go to school with Seth.' That was a surprise.

'Why?'

'I want to spend as much time with him as I can.' Understandable, but not at the same time. Wouldn't she want to break off with him so that it would hurt less?

I then realised that was what Edward had tried back in the day. Why he was so distant. It didn't work all that well though.

'Please Bella. I'm fine around people and I want to experience it in case something happens.' We each tried to avoid giving the others an awkward glance.

'Let her go Bella.' Alice spoke up. Another vision? 'Can you hide this one from Edward too?' She knew that I had guessed right. 'It will be really special when the moment comes.'

'All right. You'll have to pretend to argue with Edward for a little while though.' I gave her my best smile in the situation and out of the corner of my eye saw a portion of sunlight slip through the clouds.


	19. First Encounter Seth

**Before I go on, I just thought you all might like to know Seth's encounter… well it was something that I wrote while procrastinating about study (writing is defiantly going to be my downfall in medicine) and I decided to post it anyway. I haven't exactly written the First Christmas (I think I've mentioned it a couple of times though. **

**If you're interested, I would be happy to put it up. Tell me what you think.**

Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away.

I continued with the mantra as Leah kept on with her rants about Jacob's stupidity and his inability to think straight around the 'freak'. Normally Leah doesn't annoy me this much- well about as much as any sister. She annoys the others more because they have to be with her but don't have the family ties that makes it bearable. Sure, they've seen her pain from her perspective, but I try to keep mine hidden when in wolf form.

'I mean, he was so fascinated with the idea of imprinting, don't you think that he could have _not_?' That makes no sense.

'That makes sense.' I replied. Sure, she would soon see that I was lying, but she needs this moment of ranting as much as it is a pain in the butt. 'Leah, we have to go.'

'I mean, _I_ want to imprint, but do you see me going and falling in love with the first unmatched bloodsucker I see?' She continued, and I'm assuming completely oblivious to what I just said. I probably should have told her why were going but… then again maybe not. She would probably lead the attack if she knew that there was another vampire in town. Especially since it was a few hours old.

'Come on.' I grabbed her hand, to pull her out of the room. And then out of the house so we didn't break any of the china wear mom had out for Charlie and Billy tonight.

'Why?'

'Cos Jacob asked and since he's not exactly forcing us I thought it would be polite.' She rolled her eyes at my logic but I stayed firm. And her being the big sister rolled her eyes in reply and let me drag her out the door and to the garage to her new car.

Her brand new car that has never been used because Esme gave it to her for her birthday. Even I'm not allowed to touch it. Until now, because there was no way we were transforming just for us to turn back because she wouldn't go.

'Please?' I gave her my best pleading eyes.

'Fine. I have to stay with you don't I?' I nodded in reply, loving the convenience of our sibling bonds. I wouldn't say she was the best sister in the world, but I wasn't the best brother either. So it fits.

We listened to silence in the car, since Leah has recently decided she detests music. Only because Sam played guitar at his wedding- it wasn't the best I have to admit but it was incredibly sweet and you could hear the love coming from each note. Leah sat in the back row, her arms crossed over her black pant suit. I was proud of her that day- though she had the small bottle of extra spicy chilli sauce in her pocket she did not put it on Jacob's plate to make herself feel better.

I parked outside of the Swan residence and Leah was instantly suspicious at the four phased wolves circulating the house and the six that remained inside. Also at Jacob talking to Sam and Charlie while still holding Nessie.

'_Seth_.' She began but I quickly got out of the car to go talk to Jacob. 'Seth.' She barked again and I wondered if my name sounded that kiddie all the time. It was like she was chastising a three year old.

'Seth!' Jacob called and the fact that I was aware of the strange sensation of the name, it just made it sound even more stupid. It was like it wasn't my name at all. _Seeeeeth_. Stupid.

'Hey Nessie.' I brushed the girl's silky hair with my fingers and she reached her hand up to me, showing me her whole family (including Jacob) plus a faceless entity that she already adored.

'Hey man, can you go check out near the mountains for me. First hunt and all. If she gets anywhere too close tell the others and they'll tell me.'

I winced as Leah screeched 'First hunt?' Yeah, there was a new vampire.

'There's a new bloodsucker?' Nessie glared at Leah who gave her an apologetic smile. She wouldn't take it back, but still, for her it was big.

'No worries.' I gave the girl another little pat and walked down the driveway to the forest to phase. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Leah go inside for a few steps, see Sam and walk out again. My poor sister. It must suck.

Once phased I began to run towards the mountains, chasing a few squirrels that got in my way. Nothing that would slow me down, just something a bit more fun. I began to wonder what this new member of the Cullen's would be like. We've heard horror stories of newborns from the Cullen's and I've seen some in action through my brothers' eyes but Bella hadn't seemed so bad. They think it had something to do with preparation, but I don't know. Maybe she just had more support.

Or maybe it's because of Jasper. None of the others had him until they were already on their vegetarian style. The poor guy still struggles, but maybe that's just because he can't feel his own affects.

But then again, he led the new born attacks back in the day. May it has something to do with the whole animal blood thing, or maybe-

_Can you stop speculating and get to it?_ Paul growled. I apologised and began to focus again- bringing back everything around me. We were making sure that Nessie was not harmed by this newcomer. I was to make sure she didn't get to close. I was to make sure that nothing _too_ strange happened.

But with us it was difficult to differentiate the realms of strange and too strange.

_Focus!_ Jared growled and I apologised again. I listened out for their laughter, their talking, the wind whistling through the trees, knocking them down. Not good.

Tornado? It wasn't that time of year. I let out a howl, just as a warning to my brothers. Nothing to serious, just a little trip into the realm of too strange.

And then I smelt her. She was different to tell from the others- it was the one that I didn't recognise. But it smelt as if she were closer and coming my way- until Edward managed to grab her. There was a slight growl and I heard a tree cracking with their fight.

She was hunting _me_. Oh.

'Get out of here Seth. We've got it under control.' I heard Edward call out, ending off with a slight grunt as something hit him. 'I can see why you had no trouble with Emmett.' He laughed, and then I heard another thing through the leaves. She laughed too.

It was like bells, and birds, and everything beautiful.

The clouds rolled away and sun shone through, as the tornado dissapitated.

'See you later.' I called, and stopped at the musical sound of her voice.

'Bye.' And then she laughed again, before running the other way with Edward and… Jasper? Yes. That was why she was suddenly so calm. It was not because she gained perspective when Edward called her- newborns don't do that. It was simply because Jasper was controlling her emotions.

_Keep telling yourself that._

_Why would I want to lie to myself?_

_Because then you're not a freak. Even Jake doesn't like the vampires as much as you do. _Brady explained.

_That's stupid. The Cullens' are good._

_Sure, sure. Just keep an eye out until we say that they have gone back and then we'll get someone else to go over to the house and see the situation. _Jared instructed me, and I began to run along, making sure that her scent didn't get to close, or too far away.

I heard the conversation between the others going on, but didn't think too much about it. Instead I was trying to understand Brady's comment.

I didn't like the Cullen's because they were vampires- that just made me sympathetic to them. I liked them because they were good people. Carlisle couldn't stand anyone being hurt, even those who were trying to hurt him or his family. That just made his decisions in tough situations even tougher- he couldn't blindly just order an attack if it was to save his family. He thought of every little option and came to a decision on what was best for the people he cared about the most.

Esme was just loveable. Even towards Leah, she continued to make sure that she was well and had the option of a home, fresh clothes and food. Alice was fun, and I knew she didn't hate me despite us stuffing up her visions. Jasper and Emmett were more like us than the others gave them credit for- they liked a fight just because it was fun. None of the pack- except maybe Leah- could truthfully admit they didn't feel that way. Edward and Bella were easy- how could I not like them after fighting alongside them so many times? Plus I've known Bella since she was human, which I guess makes it easier to get over the whole vampire prejudice thing. And Rosalie-

_I swear to god if you say one good thing about her I'm going to take you to the rubber room. You're lucky you're in the wilderness at the moment. _Jake interrupted.

_Sorry man_.

_So you should be. Come on, they're back home and apparently she's as good as Bells was_. The thought of Nessie safe was highlighted behind the thought.

_That's good._ I replied truthfully, and let my mind wander as I ran back to Chief Swan's house. I morphed before I got within sight of the house, knowing how uncomfortable Charlie is about this and couldn't hold in a contented sigh as the thoughts that weren't mine vanished from my head.

It must suck to be Edward.

Jake was still worried about Nessie, but figured that she would be fine at the house. Apparently the other girl was just bursting to meet her sister. I let him go, and offered Charlie a ride to our place, with him driving of course.

Though it was convenient for him, I was offering mainly out of cowardice of Leah's wrath. I know that some time I'll be stuck home in a room with her, but wanted to off put that time as much as I possibly could.

The days past slowly, as I tried to spend each of my waking moments with another human being. Most of the time that was mom, but I spent a fair bit of time hanging out with Quill and Claire. Anything to get Leah off my back about that night. I _know_ that she doesn't like vampires, but as second in command, she should be setting an example and doing what Jake asks.

Time with mom though, was filled with trivial chores of washing and ironing, something that almost made me want to be with Leah. Almost. Quill and Claire, though incredibly fun, just made me the slightest bit jealous. I'm not sure I would want to imprint on a toddler, but just to want to be with a girl all the time just because it makes both of us happy and have _fun_.

'No way. You win again.' Quill announced, to Claire as she showed him her cards. Two twos. I noticed the flush that he kept hidden, but she just took all of the pink barbie shoes that they were using as chips.

We both tensed as a howl sounded off in the distance, but I recognised it as Jacob.

'I gotta go.'

'Call me if you need my help.' I could see the sacrifice behind the words- he couldn't happily leave Claire if he could help it.

'Sure, sure.'

Once I was in the forest again I morphed and was bombarded with Leah's angry thoughts.

_Thought you could hide? I still remember last time. Seems this girl may really be trouble after all. See what happens if you try to protect her?_

_Shut up Leah. Nessie is _in_ trouble. _Jake corrected. _And it's not the girl. Something's after her. Seth I need you to go look. Leah and I will look after Nessie with Bella. Edward is out looking for the girl as well, just make sure that you stay upwind to him or you might get pretty bruised_.

_Huh?_

_Just go._ I dug my nails into the ground, racing against the tiny clock that was ticking in Jacob's mind. With his thoughts in mine I was incredibly worried about Nessie- her little hands were holding onto his fur, pulling him as she stressed about her big sister.

I heard the light footsteps as she made her way before me, as I got hit with the scent. Sweet, floral, and stinging. I was used to the stinging smell, but this, this had something extra. Like it was holding me.

Something in the distance howled- it was not like ours; instead it was full of vicious victory. The other scent hit me, the smell like ammonia warning me to go away, but my job was to get this girl out of trouble. Edward and Bella were looking for her; Nessie was worried and needed to see the girl safe again

And then I saw her. I slowed down, becoming so careless that I stepped on a twig that made an audible 'snap'. She instantly turned towards me and I caught sight of her amber eyes.

Nothing mattered any more, other than her being safe. It didn't matter that I didn't know her name. It didn't matter that she was what I was designed to kill. It wasn't because Edward or Bella or Nessie or Jake was worried about her. It was just her.

I realised that she may be scared of me- not realising she probably saw Jacob in his wolf form, so I ran out through the trees to morph. The ammonia smell didn't bother me- it was growing fainter now, as if the cause was running away. I quickly pulled on my shorts and then ran out to the trees where the girl was still standing, watching me, a few steps closer than when I left.

Her lips twitched upwards to a beautiful, shy smile and I realised she was not afraid of me. I grinned, feeling the new sun warm me and held out my arms, inviting her towards me. She moved so fast I hardly saw her until just before she hit my chest.

Freezing cold, stone hard and absolutely gorgeous. None of that mattered, just the fact that I could feel how happy she was.


	20. Edward 4

'Absolutely not.' He snarled, but took a step back to the wall when he saw the look I was giving him. I was not yet above attacking the man and throwing him from our house. Before I had agreed with him, but hearing those words coming out of that mouth…

'I don't think she asked you.' I growled back. Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder, and I felt my levels of adrenaline lower.

'Thank you Jasper.' I heard Carlisle mutter towards my brother.

'Twenty bucks on Victor. His eyes still have that scarlet tinge.' I heard Emmett whisper. Daisy laughed softly before replying.

'Are you kidding? He just made Edward realise how stupid his argument was. I'm going with family.' The grip on my shoulder tightened slightly. 'Real family.' She corrected, and though her mind I saw myself layered with regret and worry.

I gave her a slight nod, showing her that I understood before turning to the _creature_ in front of me. He seemed slightly more confident with Emmett's words and I was glad that I wasn't the only one to gain from this situation.

'You think to prohibit _my _daughter?' I growled back at Victor. His confidence faulted slightly.

'She is no daughter of yours.' Not even Emmett could hold back the girl as she launched herself at the man, her long nails digging into his skin and teeth biting into his shoulder. Her thoughts and screams were intelligible, but full of emotion- fury being the major one. Jasper tensed as he felt the same thing.

'Daisy, please get off him.' I called, and she stopped for just enough of a moment to allow Emmett to drag her off. The man had scars littered up and down his left arm that had not been there a moment ago.

'I thought you said they weren't your masters.' His mouth was a cruel smile that twisted into a grimace as she broke from Emmett's grasps again.

_He deserves to die the stupid, slimy, SCUM! Insult _my_ family? Insult the wolves? He's just lucky that he hasn't mentioned anything particular about Seth. Five hundred and sixty four scars so far. That's only less than half the punches- woah_.

She stopped suddenly and turned to face me, the fear clear in her eyes. Seth instantly was at her side.

_What just happened?_

'I only know as much as you do.' I replied and everyone became confused. 'She remembered something.'

I could see Victor through Daisy's perspective and hate clouded him. She could no longer see the hint of blue within his hair, but just the cruel glare. And it was the only thing she knew of him.

'What wrong?' Seth asked suddenly and I looked out the window to see what he was seeing- the dark clouds accumulating and in the distance, snow swirled around houses, inching closer towards us.

'Calm Daisy.' This was not a white Christmas storm. This was dangerous. Something that none of us but her could stop. Except Jubaca. I shivered at the thought that entered my head and Jasper glared at me. Okay, so there were involuntary thoughts.

'He _hurt _them.' And then I saw what she saw. Two pictures sat side by side- two little boys, tanned and enjoying the sun as a faceless teen pushed them on a swing; the other were their equally bloodied faces, one of the twins was supporting a blue cast. They're significance to her was little, apart from the sympathy that was evoked by seeing the helpless children standing there.

'Daze?' Seth had the girl in her arms and she curled into his chest, hiding from the vision. 'School?'

If I hadn't seen that he wanted to get her mind off whatever was bothering her he wouldn't be in our house. It was like he didn't care. Thankfully Daisy knew exactly what he was trying to do, and allowed him to do it.

'So can I?' Her eyes glistened and her thoughts were full of hope. A plan was beginning to form in her devious mind and I grinned at the possibilities.

'I'm too soon out of school in their eyes.' Carlisle questioned my silently but I continued. 'I hear there's a position open for music teacher though. And assistant English.'

'I could make there be an opening in sports coach.' Emmett offered, understanding what was going on. He didn't understand why though. He didn't understand that I was only going along with this because I was trying to keep Victor away from her.

I knew his powers were magnified, though he didn't. I knew how, even though Daisy didn't. I knew and I was a little scared.

'Yay!' She squealed with excitement and began to dance around the room with Seth, planning how their days at school would be spent and the people that she would meet.

Bella came into my arms, grinning at my plan. She would suit being a teacher- she was patient when it came time to be. With Daisy's emotional high, I was able to explain to Carlisle what was happening silently and he nodded, chuckling.

In the other room he called the school using our voices to make arrangements.

Bella listened to the conversation alongside me, smirking at the receptionist gushing over how 'talented' I was.

'Human hormones.' She laughed, giving me a look before leading me away to our little home. I silently thanked Daisy that it was the one building that she hadn't destroyed.

...yet


	21. Daisy 4

'Are you working tonight?' Esme asked Carlisle, as she straightened his already parallel tie. He placed a kiss on her nose and nodded slowly, breathing in her hair.

'Yes. But we still have forever.' The statement grabbed at my heart and crushed it in its ignorant fist. Maybe they didn't have forever. And that would be _my_ fault.

'And ever.' She replied, smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles on his shirt. 'Say hello to Catherine for me.' Catherine was the new nurse at the hospital- Esme didn't know that she had the biggest crush on Carlisle- only Bella, Charlie and I knew that. And now Edward since I knew.

'Promise.' They gave each other their special look, the one that makes me aware they had no idea I was sitting on the bench, resting my head on my hands as I watched them. 'I have to go.' He reminded her, without looking at the watch that was just for show. 'Love you.'

'Love you too.' The whole exchange had been slightly annoying before I knew Seth. Now it just made me understand that even this wasn't enough. They embraced again, neither one ready to let go before Carlisle turned to me.

'Do you want a lift?' He asked me.

'No thanks.' I replied, jumping up. 'Edwards taking the Ferrari today.' He chuckled, walking out of the room with another look at Esme, and I followed him.

'Mind if I have a little cloud cover.'

'It'll be stormy looking by the time you get to the hospital.'

'Within legal bounds?'

'Of course. You're a doctor, the pillar of the community. People look up to you. You can't go driving a Jeep and smashing through gates.' He chuckled again, before getting into the Mercedes. 'When's Alice coming back?'

'Just after your recital. She said that she's really sorry she'll miss the actual thing. I'll film it for her. I know you'll do wonderfully.'

'Oh shucks. Carlisle, isn't this meant to be the pep talk right before the actual playing of?' I laughed and he closed the door, waiting for the garage door to rise.

'You won't need the pep talk. I'm sure we'll be trying to talk you down from your pillar.'

'I'm that bad eh?'

'And worse.' He replied, the joke clear in his tone. 'See you this afternoon.' And he sped off, clearly not within the legal bounds for the moment. I closed the cover a little faster, just to be sure, but of course he decelerated once he reached the road. That's Carlisle for you- a pillar for the community.

I walked back inside, planning to watch the news until Edward and Bella were ready to go to school. They would of course take forever with Nessie and normally I would be okay with that. But today Rose and Emmett were being… Rose and Emmett on the couch.

'You have a room.' I mumbled, ignoring the laughs they issued that were mumbled by each other's mouths.

'Jasper? You busy?' I asked thin air but Alice's voice answered.

'Yes he is.'

'Fine.' I mumbled, looking to the mirror to smooth out my hair. Of course it was fine- something that I normally love, but it would be good to have _something_ to do. I would call Seth but he's spent so much time awake lately.

'Esme, want help with anything?' I asked, walking back to the kitchen. She was quietly humming her favourite song as she dried a glass Charlie used the night before. She put the glass back before turning to me, hands on hips.

'Well maybe you want to help me pick out Alice's flowers for the wedding.' Ah yes, the next wedding. It seemed that the only people who didn't have weddings every place they went were Esme and Carlisle. They needed to be married to be socially acceptable to have so many children apparently, adopted or non. The others… well the others were under the constant wrath of Alice.

Speaking of which, the girl was instantly at my side, apparently not as busy with Jasper as she wanted me to think.

'Lilies this time I think.' She announced, and placed the wedding book on the table. Jasper rolled his eyes at me and I followed him as we went out into the yard.

Jasper is an incredibly skilled fighter- even if he tried to teach you everything he knew (which he wouldn't) he would still beat you just because of the natural talent. That and the fact he can make you slow and sluggish when you need to be top of your game.

'No cheating.' I warned him.

'I won't if you won't.' He replied, and crouched on all fours, his darker eyes looking straight at me while speculating everything that he could use. Almost before I could do anything he pounced, sending power to where I was standing before I twirled out of the way.

He growled threateningly and I just gave a little curtsy before he jumped again, this time curving in the air so that he could land where I dodged to. We both fell to the ground, rolling in the wet grass and hit one of the new trees that were littered around. I pushed him off, sending him flying with a foot to his chest and he landed ten feet from the house. He dug his bare feet into the ground to avoid hitting the new whitewashed brick wall, instead pulling up Esme's flowers.

An annoyed snort came from the kitchen and I was too involved in trying not to make the clouds open at the joke when Jasper tackled me to the ground. He gnashed his teeth near my throat, with a dangerous laugh.

'I win.'

'No!' Alice screamed from the kitchen. I wondered what happened when Victor came running up to us, a golden gun in his fist and twisted torment on his face. He aimed the gun briefly at Jasper, and tensed his finger around the trigger when Bella swooped to push him to the ground. Edward was at her side in an instant, wrestling the gun from his grasp.

I was confused. Guns can't hurt us, surely.

Alice flew from inside, launching herself at the man, swiping at his face and managing to get a few bites to his wrists that he was putting near her face in an attempt to get her off. Jasper dragged my aunt off, soothing her with his abilities and soft words.

'The Bear Necessities' began to play in the distance and it wasn't until Nessie pulled on my pant leg that I realised it was my phone- Seth's ring tone apparently. Edward had already threatened me with extra English history lessons if I played 'You Are My Sunshine' within the next year.

'You okay?' He asked immediately, probably on the verge of changing.

'Yeah, I'm fine. What's up?'

'You're normally at school by now.' I looked at my watch. Eight thirty. Nessie must have slept in.

I gave Edward a look and he nodded absently at my thoughts. 'I'll be right there. Edward and Bells are going to have to call in sick. I'll see what Emmett can do.'

'Remind him that the match is today.' He replied and I could hear the smile behind it.

'Jacob, why don't you take Nessie to La Push today?' Bella asked in the background. I was already walking towards the house, making promises to my wolf to be there shortly. I quickly got dressed in the new Betsy Johnson design and remembered to get the slow uncle. All Emmett needed was a quick tap to the shoulder (thank god they were still on the couch) and we were off. No one made any objections to my taking the Ducati, so I continued out of the garage with it, the Jeep tailing me.

'Do you have to wear a dress with the bike?' Seth almost whined. I smirked as the guys around us stared as I got off the bike. He pulled me against him, his fingers trailing along the blue sash around the waist, hugging as if he was afraid to lose me.

I pressed my lips against his cheek, watching the girls and guys stare in envy at us for different reasons.

'What's the matter?'

'Edward called. He said that you might be a little shaken up.'

'Victor pulled a gun on us.' I replied. He pulled me even tighter, before realising and putting his burning hands on my shoulder. 'No big deal.' I assured him. 'You may be able to get shot but I sure as hell can't.'

'Was it gold?' How did he know that?

'Yeah.' Emmett was now by our side, his sunglasses slipping of his thin nose.

'You know about it?' He asked Seth. The wolf boy just nodded, and uncle pushed us towards the building where we were ambushed by the rest of the gang still at school. Sure, they make sure it would be an awkward situation before I could ask. No doubt something Edward wanted them to do.

'Hey Seth. Daze. My girl, your lookin' mighty fine in that.' The rumble in Seth's chest was barely noticeable by anyone but myself. Jealous wolf. I love it. 'Easy man, just stating the obvious. You know it's against the laws to move in on an imprintee. I wouldn't be able to stand the stench anyway.' Collin has been talking like an idiot these past few weeks. Seth's fist collided with his friend's cheek, so I figured that he thought the same.

'Want to insult my fiancée some more?' He asked, as Collin pressed on his cheek to check for damage. I hadn't heard the bone crack, so I doubted anything more serious than a bruise that would be gone in an hour.

'I compliment her, you get mad. I insult her you get mad. What the hell man?'

'How about you get going to homeroom?' Emmett rumbled behind us and the others glared at each other, before sulking off to their roll class. We followed Emmett to ours (the receptionist at the school is male and with a little bit of acting I can get pretty much anything) and walked in to a paper ball fight.

At least it wasn't spit balls. Yet.

'All right everyone. Quiet down.' And everyone did. Seth and I took our places at the back, and he placed my books for the next few subjects in front of me.

'Thanks.' I whispered, and he grinned, taking my hand beneath the desk.

'Cullen.' Emmett called for the third time. 'If you don't answer your going to be marked absent.'

'You know I'm here.' I answered back. 'You drove slowly and safely behind me.' The pen he was holding broke, and before anyone else could realise he got another one from his locked desk.

'Answer your name. Daisy Isabelle Cullen.' Each word was

'I'm here.' I replied, rolling my eyes. I felt Seth's smirk as he kissed my cheek, and I rolled my body's weight, carefully to his shoulder.

The mornings notices made time slow to a crawl, and I concentrated only on my thumb war with my wolf, surprisingly finding that I actually had to work to beat him. In the end, I managed to distract him with a slow kiss.

'Attention. Please ignore the notice about music class going to study room. Mr Cullen's music class please go to building six as per usual.' Mark Dale, the receptionist called through the speakers. I shot my homeroom teacher a questioning look, but he simply shrugged. I thought Edward would surely take the whole day off with the incidence this morning.

'Okay kids, you heard the man. Off to class. Oh, and match is five today. Go Wolves!' The last two words were made even louder by the rest of the class (including Seth), screaming the praise along with him. I just whistled and clapped with their early victory screams. It was odd to hear screaming, considering the majority of the class were guys.

'Hey Daisy, how come Mr Cullen didn't get to school normal time?' I guess it would be the biggest kind of gossip in the school. Especially since the Cullen's weren't the most welcome people to come to La Push.

'My cousin is in town.' I replied, deciding to go with the truth rather than some lie I made up about Nessie being sick. 'I guess he figured with tonight going on he would still come for a couple hours.'

'Okay.' Jordan murmured. 'We'll see you in PE I guess.' And I will kick her butt in soccer.

'Hurry up you two.' Edward said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. 'And Emmett's planning a girl's football match.' Dammit. The sport I agreed I'd suck in. Stupid uncle. My adoptive father placed some folders into my grasp, still walking beside us. 'Hey, Daze how come Mrs Holden asked me if you still want the finale? I thought you were playing violin in the intro.'

'I'm going to kill him.' I rolled my eyes, letting the little slip that I could. 'I have a surprise. Off the subject so you don't ruin it, what happened to Victor?'

'He went back to the Volturi. They'll probably send Eleazer next time. Hopefully. Carlisle wants to talk to him about Carmen.'

'He went back to the Volturi?' I asked suddenly panicked. My conversation with Carlisle drifted back into memory.

'_When's Alice coming back?'_

'_Just after your recital.'_

No. Not tonight. Not now. Not ever.

_Girls Just Want to Have Fun_ began to play and I flipped my phone open, still attempting to stay calm.

'If I'm right you just figured it out.'

'Yes.'

'And Edward is there?' And now he's stopped. Seth grabbed the folders from him, worried that he may simply let them fall.

'Yes.'

'Don't ruin tonight for yourself Eddie. You'll love it.' And she hung up, I'm sure to stop giving anything else away. It might be slightly selfish of me, but by the end of the night I wish he didn't love it. I wish that is was one of the worst nights of his life. I do wish that he'll get over it fairly quickly, but I just want to _know_ that he cares about me.

I hate myself.

He shot me a look and I realised that thought wouldn't be covered by Bella. Especially since I screamed it in my head.

'What are you wearing tonight?' Seth asked me, just to get my mind off whatever was bothering me. I gave him my most reassuring smile and began with the description of the new dress that Alice had a hand in designing. It wasn't red- unusual for me, but Alice thought that sky blue would go with the tinge of my hair. Pity she won't see it.

'I think we should go have _lunch_ during the break.' Edward offered. I brought a gust of wind towards me and felt the influx of venom trying to sooth my throat. It had been three weeks.

'I suppose your right.' I sighed. 'You get to have lunch without your girlfriend hanging over you back.' I told Seth in a high voice, trying to make him feel slightly better. Unfortunately his programming only wants _me_ to feel good.

'You say that like it's a good thing.' He opened the door for Edward and I, using his back since his hands were still holding all the folders. Father realised and apologised before taking them back and greeting the class that was already there.

'Sorry for our delay.' He gave no explanation, though the small group of girls at the back was dying to hear it. 'Okay, we need to do last minute rehearsals. The concert is on tonight and I know that it will be fantastic. I've managed to get my friend who holds a record company for those of you in your last year of school.'

Sometimes it's annoying how I can't look into Edwards head.

'What?'

'Exactly what I said Daisy. I don't think they'll be looking for any violinists though.' Skilful, the way he made sure that I was the only one who played a violin to say that. Idiot. He held back a laugh at the thought, and continued with his little talk. 'How's the throat Lilly?'

'It's fine.' I winced at the croak that I doubt she could catch. Wouldn't be fine at seven tonight. That's what you get for making out with the nerdy guy who always has a cold just for maths answers.

'Daisy.' Edward growled, just low enough that only Seth and I could hear.

_Yeah, yeah_.

I picked up my violin and went to my corner of the room, with Seth who hit the triangle at certain times. He wasn't the best at music, but wanted to be with me and I was forced to be here. Carlisle's signature (signed by Edward) proved that, but since I realised I knew how to play violin I didn't mind all that much. It was one thing I was thankful to for my past life.

I was halfway through the introduction when Edward made his way over, and stopped me.

'It's the slightest bit to flat.' He mumbled. I corrected the string, but he cut me off again before I could play. 'We're going to talk at lunch. So I suppose you want to get your story straight.'

'You'll be able to hear the bent version of it though.' I whined and he just smiled stiffly.

'As soon as that bell goes; my car.' And I didn't even argue that the bike goes faster because this may well be my last chance I could spend some time with him. He didn't stiffen at this thought, so I supposed that it was covered under Bella.

I grabbed Seth's hand, and with a quick forge of Edward's signature we made our way outside with only him noticing, bathroom passes in hand. The trees outside the school were the spot for many make-outs, not just ours, but I didn't care if anyone was watching.

What if I really did die tonight?

I grabbed Seth closer, knowing I shouldn't, but the selfish part of me was ruling. It didn't mind if it would hurt Seth more if he knew I cared for him too. If I loved him too. It didn't care if the more time I spent with people the worse time they would have trying to get over me. And then the arrogant part of me knew that they would miss me.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

'Principal is on her way.' Seth said suddenly, and I worked my way though the scents to be hit with the disgusting odour of Chanel No. 5. I don't get how humans like that smell. It's too strong, too fake. How can you have your own individual scent for people to love when you contently cover it up?

'I don't want to go back inside.' I whispered into his chest, and I felt him move slightly as he tried to find the perfect tree to hide in. The second tallest pine, with its bottom branches so high up it would be impossible to climb it as quickly as we did was the one he chose. As it started to rain on us, the Christmas water flowing down, he put his jacket around me, I'm assuming to keep the dress dry more than anything.

'I know you two are out here.' Mrs Shelby called. Normally this would be incredibly amusing but today… there were other things on my mind. 'You'll be given detentions for a week if you don't come down now.'

We were still and silent, nothing could have given us away. Except 'You Are My Sunshine'. Even Edward can't threaten away the way I feel about my sister.

I answered it as soon as I could, and whispered as low as I could, with Renesmee still able to hear.

'What's the matter?'

'I could ask you the same thing. Alice is moping and it's raining.' Sure I gave the cloud cover, but when it's raining Nessie knows something is up. Wait. Alice was home?

'What is Alice doing there?'

'She has your clothes in a suitcase.' Nessie's voice almost sounded cold. I could imagine why- if she were sneaking away from me I would be pretty peeved off too.

'She's taking my clothes? Stop her Nessie.' I hissed, trying to act like I meant it. But it was lying to my little sister- if she asked if I was planning to fake my death I would tell her. Edward and Bella, I could handle, because I knew they would forgive me and that was what parents did. I knew that Ren would forgive me too, but still.

'Daisy, please don't lie. If you don't want me to know something just say so.'

'My little singing wren, I _want_ you to know. But you can't.'

'Are you and Seth running off together?'

That was crazy, why would we run off? We had everything we wanted right here and more- friends, family, a nice supply of mountain lion.

And a nice case of the Volturi.

'I will never run away from you Ren.' I promised, and it was the truth. I wouldn't run from her, and I've been told to stay around the area while this whole Volturi thing gets sorted out.

'Okay.' Her voice showed the she believed me. I don't doubt that she would trust everything that I tell her.

A metallic drilling noise sounded from the buildings about a quarter of a mile away and I cringed into Seth. Lunch time.

'I have to go talk to dad Ren, but I'll see you tonight.'

'Can't wait. You'll knock them dead.'

'Let's hope not.' I joked, and she giggled before hanging up.

Seth's hand was held firmly in mine, but I wasn't sure who was hanging on the tightest. The Chanel was still pungent around the tree, so we began to leap from the tree to others to escape. We were at the outer rim before jumping to the ground, he insisted on catching me from the tree. It was all very romantic apart from the fact I bruised his arms and chest.

A few more kisses and he went to the cafeteria and I trudged through the muddy soil to the car park.

'You're late.'

'I know.'

I got inside the Volvo, stringing my hair from the droplets that were caught in it. I worked my way through the CD collection, trying to find one that fit my mood. Nothing.

'Man-eater' began to play. I had to make sure that Edward was not being stupid and putting it into the player because there was only one person who had that song on my phone. A vampire I was told never ever to call except in the most absolute of emergencies, just because of my protection.

'Caius?' Edward choked out. He grabbed the phone off me and answered carefully.

'Aro insisted that we make sure you know we'll be staying with you for several days. We want to see this girl.' He grumbled. It was the first time I heard his voice and I didn't like it. Too rough, and with the undertone of pure blood thirst- in a bad sense even for us.

'Why did you choose to call this phone?'

'It was in the phone book and how could we refuse?'

'It's not the phonebook.' Edward was on the verge of crushing the phone. Slightly annoying since it's my longest surviving one, but anyway.

'Not the one you have.'

Hmmm. A book with all the numbers. Interesting. Edward glared at me as he started the car, and speed off towards… somewhere. Again, I just wish that I could see in his head as much as he sees in mine.

'Well thank you but it was implied. I suggest that you warn Victor not to come near Forks while we still reside here. He has put our family in danger enough times to be called a murderer.'

'He is!' I suddenly spat, not sure why I wasn't staying silent or how I remembered this. 'I'll kill him myself if he comes anywhere near us.' If Edward wasn't as confused as I was to my outburst the phone would have been out the window and the car stopped. He even shuddered at the fury I could imagine in him.

'Is that our dear Jessica?'

'No. I'm sorry Caius, but I have to go. I expect I'll be seeing you shortly.' And the phone was closed and out the window, ready for the next car to crush it. Or for Edward to swerve and drive back the way he came as he did.

'What was that about?' He hissed as the technology had been reduced to little bits of plastic, metal and wiring. 'Are you suicidal?'

'No.'

'Daisy, you have to understand that they won't hurt us. We were in the perfect realms to create you, but if you don't join them…' He looked at me for a second, before turning his head away violently. The reaction that he expected from me scared me the slightest. 'If you don't join them,' he said with slightly more conviction, 'they'll most likely kill Seth.'


	22. Edward 5

Eight o'clock. The finale.

Bella gripped my hand a little tighter and Nessie settled herself more comfortably in my lap. Carlisle's hand held video camera was making such a loud noise in my ears that I was on the verge of destroying it, in the wait for Daisy and her violin to come on stage. It was odd that Jennifer would have agreed for a violin piece to go last. Normally it's the piano or the whole band.

And then the curtains opened to show the piano sitting there. My piano. Out of the corner of the stage, past the curtains walked Daisy in black pants and a white jacket made of thin fabric that seemed to flow to the floor. I remember her talking about it being an Alice design to Seth- apparently it wasn't her normal style for Daisy.

She sat upon to stool, and flexed her fingers slightly before she began to play. Yiruma's 'The River Flows in You' (the favourite of Nessie's that I didn't compose) flooded the room, creeping into all corners and evading it with the music that would break everyone's heart. Bella seemed to feel it more than usual, and watched her with eyes that made me wish I could see into her head.

Esme caught my eye and gave a silent clap. I shook my head, showing I had no hand in this. I didn't even know the girl could play the piano. She leaned into the music, and moved back as if she were becoming part of it, and flashed a loving smile over towards our seats at Seth. He blew her a kiss back, and she finished the song, leading it to a daunting finish.

The whole room erupted into yells and screams. Emmett jumped up and whistled, whilst our newest family member stood up and bowed, giving a small wave and a thought full of love our way before she walked back stage. I heard her light footsteps speed into a run and the door that leads outside slammed open and shut.

_Can you ask Bella to come outside? Alice wanted to meet with her here_.

But it seemed as if Bella knew what was happening. She kissed Nessie's forehead and my lips before walking outside, bumping into Jacob as a goodbye gesture.

'Where is she going?'

'I wish I knew.' I passed Nessie to Jacob when she asked me too and she gripped his face, showing us both the image.

'She promised you she's not running away. Don't worry.' Jacob said soothingly, running his fingers through her hair. 'You're almost getting to big to be held.'

'Nope.' She grinned, and soon I couldn't see the thoughts that were in the back of her mind- only those passing straight through.

Seth made his way up to me, and grabbed my hand. His thoughts were panicked as were his actions.

'Where did she go?'

'Going towards La Push. Sam and Emily's house I think. Wait. NO!' Everyone around me looked over to see the cause of my sudden outburst. I dodged everyone faster that I was meant to in public places, but grabbed Emmett on my way as we went outside. Seth was on my heels the entire way.

'What's up my man?' Emmett asked, slightly confused.

'Samus escaped.' We burst out the emergency exit door into the night. Emmett's shocked expression was lit up brilliantly by the full moon.

'No!' Seth choked, and began to run, phasing as he did so. Emmett and I followed him, making our way to the leader's house. It wasn't too long before I heard Jacob and Leah on our heels.

'What are you doing?'

_He's in my pack, and she is Nessie's sister_

_He's my little brother. I spose that covers both of them, don't you recon?_

It did. It did and that was why I couldn't reply to Leah as I felt Samus plunging the venom into her heart like he did it to mine. She was panicked, wounded, scared and… empty.

I fell to the ground as my thoughts became the only ones I heard. Emmett continued running, feeling as if he couldn't give up. His little niece learnt to fight from him, he reasoned.

But there was no fighting from that.

It scared me how quick it was. How she was there and then she wasn't.

_Where the hell is Seth?_ Leah thought, growling behind me. I pointed the way that Emmett ran, and she followed him. In the distance was Seth's human cry as he was restrained by Emmett.

They couldn't find her body. The wolf must have taken her with him, to show the others that they finally killed the major threat to them. Now all they had to worry about was the hunters.

'We need to get back to Bella.' Jacob told me, phased back and pulling on my arm. I snarled at him, surrendering into my basic emotions. Of sadness and happiness. Bella and Renesmee's faces were the only source of happiness at the moment.

'Okay.' I surrendered. Seth continued to cry out, and I was glad that his thoughts were only soft. My pain wad already too much cope with anyway, I could hardly imagine how he would have felt. Thoughts drifted back to when I thought that Bella was dead. It was my most painful memory on its own, much less without what was happening now.

Bella grabbed me into a hug at the edge of the forest, pulling all the happiness that she could muster just to ease the pain. It didn't work and I was slightly glad for it. She buried her face into mine, letting desperation sweep over her.

Esme and Carlisle couldn't believe it. They were just standing there, watching us. It was only when Emmett and Leah brought back the now empty Seth that they collapsed into an ocean of despair. Rosalie walked out with Nessie in her arms, but I simply shot her a look telling her to go back inside. It didn't work. Both of them immediately understood the basics of what was happening;

Daisy was gone. It wasn't the good type of gone- the kind where she promises she'll be back soon. It was the type of gone that scared us, and they didn't know when she'll be coming back if ever.

'Momma.' I heard her call and Bella released her grip on me, walking slowly and carefully over to Nessie. Several people came over and grabbed hold of me but I couldn't distinguish who. All I could focus on was Seth's emptiness, and Leah's worry.

I tried to fill my thoughts with everyone else's but it just wasn't enough. There were no thoughts in the back of my mind that weren't mine but was still part of me.

'I need to go for a walk.' He murmured, and someone released me, walking over to him. Seth ignored Carlisle, and kept going towards the forest. In his mind there was nothing he was going to but… in the back of his mind was the thought of the werewolves.

'Don't go after them. You'll see what you don't want to.'

The statement brought the idea to his consciousness.

'I'll see the sun.' He replied, and continued to walk towards the forest, shuddering slightly when Leah placed her hand on his shoulder. 'Go away.' He hissed at her and she recoiled back, surprised at his reaction. I felt the slight flutter of wind and Alice and Jasper followed Seth into the woods.

'He's being looked after.' I assured her. She simply glared at me, her thoughts plain on her face without the screaming in her mind.

_This wouldn't have happened if you didn't turn her_.

And I agreed. But she would have been with that man. When Eleazer got to him, he would have turned her. The wolves would have fought against them, perhaps using us. We could be the ones who were missing, rather the Denali's.

The wolves were the cause of so many deaths. And now they had the one they wanted in the first place.

Bella passed me Renesmee and the images flew through her mind before she placed her hand on my face, making me pay attention.

First meeting her sister, the sun shining and birds singing happily. The first Christmas she was here, with Emmett's funny face as he chased after the laughing girl. Her being able to show people things without touching them when he sister was happy. Her watching Daisy bring Seth on our first set of happy terms. The two wolves with their two girls, playing hide and seek. Her watching in awe as Daisy controlled the weather, destroying the old house with a single lightning bolt and with the help of her friend Benji, throwing them at the wolves that were trying to hurt them. Her watching the news as Daisy and Seth drove from the airport to home in Rose's car. Watching Emmett's funny expression again. Daisy playing the beautiful song as if to say goodbye.

I held Nessie tighter, pulling her into a hug. She reached her hands around my neck, just managing to make her fingers touch her shoulders.

'She's not gone.' She whispered, before stretching into a yawn. Jacob grabbed her and the girl fell asleep in his arms, her dreams focused on the sun.

_Take the others home._ I heard Alice say and I outlaid the instructions to everyone else. Carlisle called everyone to the car park before the rest of the families came to congratulate us on Daisy's performance.

We all stopped at the array of our cars, each shining dimly in the moonlight. Each of them had the scent of her. Each of them held at least a scratch from her escapades. Emmett and Rose walked slowly toward his Jeep, her car still not replaced from last year. I walked to the Ferrari, before stopping with my hand on the driver's door.

'Bella would you be able to drive?' I asked and she looked over to me, and the front of the car that the dint had been there once.

'Of course.' On the way around I grabbed her, and pressed my lips to her hair, trying to find something in her scent. I wasn't sure what though. 'It'll be okay.' She whispered, holding me a little tighter. 'She was trying to warn Emily that Samus will escape. Collin and Brady were watching him tonight, after Alice said the Volturi will take care of him.'

I stayed silent through the explanation.

'Alice was going to go warn her after she had talked to me, but Daisy didn't think there would be enough time. She distracted the boys, and Samus would have taken advantage with her scent in the area.

'Collin was pretty bruised when he came and told me this. They were both knocked unconscious but… when they woke up Samus was gone, his scent still fresh in the air. Her _nice-smelling_ was the word he used, blood was on the ground.' She had died human. I remember feeling the warm gush of blood that pooled from her muscles into the veins and arteries. She was too weak to get up, and when she tried to pull the clouds over- panic. They didn't do it. She couldn't fight him off at all.

We were at home before I realised we were in the car. Jacob was walking from the house, his face unreadable when he reached us. I blocked out his apologetic thoughts, turning away from him.

'You guys okay?' His voice was hushed, husky. I could feel him throwing a few glances at me, but I just looked into Bella's face as she replied.

'As okay as we could be in the situation.'

'Emmett is hurting pretty bad.' Jacob told us, and I tried to listen for him. I found Rosalie's worried thoughts as she held Nessie and listened to the Jeep drive away.

'They were pretty close.' She whispered, and then looked back at me. They weren't the only ones. 'How's Seth?'

'Last Leah told me was Alice and Jasper managed to get him home. Sam is watching him, while they try to intercept the Volturi.'

It then sunk in what just happened. Samus killed a member of our family for no reason other than his personal gain. He was a murderer. I was a killer of murderers.

He was going to die. Bella released my hand, nodding in slight approval as I raced toward the garage and took my Vanquish, chasing Emmett into the cool night.


End file.
